Caduceus
by Bladhaire
Summary: Set several centuries after the events of ME3, Caduceus will follow the adventures of Liara through life, love and all things Prothean. More details in the A/N. Rated M for safety, will contain some violence and a bit of mild romance too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The events of this story are set several centuries after the events in ME3. I'm not very good at maths so I won't be getting more specific than that. I'll make some oblique references to ME3 but given that it's not out yet (damnit) they will be few and far between. The primary focus of the story will be Liara and her continuing adventures with life, love and all things Prothean. Liara is pretty much the only ME character I will be using directly, though references will be made to other characters. Everyone else will be an invention of my at-times overly fertile imagination.**

**I'll be borrowing slightly from the tweaked ME/ME2 universe of the incomparable Melaradark to fill in some back story elements. My story will make sense without reading her stories, but I highly recommend you read them anyway:**

**Dark Energy – http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7501822/1/Dark_Energy**

**Dark Energy 2: Trail of Shadows – http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7661995/1/Dark_Energy_2_Trail_of_Shadows**

**They are both incredibly well written and very engaging. Dark Energy is complete, DE2 is ongoing but far enough along for me to shamelessly borrow certain events and characters. And yes, I asked first.**

**Legal stuff: BioWare own the ME universe and everything and everyone contained therein. I've just borrowed some borrowed characters to have my own fun. Don't sue me, I'm worth bugger all.**

**So, on with the show...**

MWMWMWMWMW

Liara didn't know what it was that first drew her gaze to the woman. Certainly not her attire as she was quite nondescriptly dressed in well worn civvies. Her posture maybe? While at first glance she did appear to be leaning casually against the railing surrounding the lake there was a tautness to her posture, something that made it slightly less than casual. It wasn't her face as the woman had been looking away from the asari when Liara first noticed her.

Without quite knowing why Liara stepped to the railing herself, pausing a short distance from the woman. "Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

Showing no sign that she had been startled by the intrusion the woman briefly settled her partially hooded brown eyes on the asari before sweeping them across the lake.

"Yes, it is. And all floating out in the middle of nowhere." Turning, the woman returned her gaze to Liara and offered a tired smile. "Still, it's a refreshing change from what I usually get to look at."

Liara regarded the woman for a moment, still unsure as to what drew her to begin a conversation with a complete stranger. Dark smudges under the woman's eyes and a slight pinching of her brow betrayed her weariness though the darting of her eyes indicated a higher level of alertness then she had first assumed as they briefly shifted from the asari's face to observe the surrounding area.

"Is this your first time on the Citadel?"

Laughing slightly the woman turned to face the lake again, bracing her forearms against the rail. "Look like that much of a tourist, do I?"

Flushing a slightly deeper shade of blue Liara silently cursed herself. All these years and she still couldn't manage a simple social interaction without embarrassing herself. Before she could open her mouth to change feet the woman spoke again.

"No, I've been here a couple of times. Always just passing through though, off one transport shuttle and onto another. Managed to get a little down time on this trip so I thought I'd have a look around. This," a hand sweeping to gesture at the lake and park lands, "is beautiful, as you said. Quite the contrast to my hotel in the ward at any rate. What about yourself, visit here often?"

Tilting her head slightly the woman glanced at Liara, appraising the asari in much the same way as she herself had been measured up.

Leaning into the railing, Liara watched the colour of the lake slowly deepen as the artificial dusk began. "Much like yourself, I always seem to be just passing through. I do have an apartment here but most of my time is spent elsewhere so it would be inaccurate to say I live on the Citadel."

"Ah, so we're both wanderers then," the woman chuckled. "Why stay in one place when there's a whole galaxy out there to see I always say." Shifting in her lean, the woman extended her right hand towards the asari.

"Anyway, I'm Sam. Samantha really but Sam is fine."

Grasping the woman's hand Liara gave it a slight shake, mildly amused as always that humans just assumed other species were familiar with the gesture.

"Liara."

Something seemed to flash in the woman's eyes as she heard the asari's name but it was so fleeting Liara put it down to a trick of the light. The artificial dusk was progressing and the lamps set along the pathways were starting to glow warmly as they powered on for the coming night.

"Well Liara, it was a pleasure to meet you. You're the first person who's spoken to me because they wanted to, not because they had to, since I set foot on this tin can. Thank you."

Grinning slightly as Liara's colour darkened again, the woman glanced at a small chrono on her wrist, pushed off the railing and took a step back. "Sorry, but I've got an early shuttle to catch tomorrow and I am not a morning person. Maybe we'll bump into each other again next time we're both passing through?"

Dropping her eyes momentarily to hide her disappointment at the conversation ending so quickly – _a conversation you started without even knowing why_ – Liara again met the woman's eyes and smiled softly. "Maybe we will. It was a pleasure to meet you as well Sam."

With a final nod the woman turned and walked off, Liara again noting an oddity in the way she held herself. If she didn't know better – she had noted the woman wore no dog tags, and marines _never_ took their tags off – she would have described the woman's bearing as almost militaristic.

"What is it with me and soldiers..." Shaking her head slightly, Liara turned and made her way home.

A new dig site was in the final stages of being set up and, as supervising archaeologist of the project, Liara was due there in two days time to assist in the cataloguing of any new discoveries as well as generally provide her expertise. No matter how well organised she was it always seemed as though she had left everything to the last minute. Lists and memos floated through her head and her brief meeting with Sam was all but forgotten.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"And over here we have the main camp. As you can see we've had to use the reinforced biodomes for this dig. While the planet is largely temperate, severe storms can form quite quickly at this time of year and the winds they generate would tear the normal domes to shreds."

Casting her gaze around the camp Liara nodded approvingly. More of a small town than a camp, the site would be home to several dozen scientists ranging from archaeologists to biologists to zoologists for the next six months. The smaller biodomes acted as residences, little more than glorified tents really but they offered privacy and kept the weather off. The largest biodome was centrally located and dwarfed the smaller structures. Divided into compartments it housed the mess area, a small medical clinic, a recreation area, a laboratory and a common office area.

Drawing himself up upon noting Liara's nod, the salarian at her side gestured towards one side of the main dome. "If you'll come this way Doctor T'soni I can show you where your dome is."

"Thank you Norlan. You've done an excellent job getting this site prepared. And please, call me Liara."

Uncharacteristically lost for words at her praise, Norlan desperately looked around for a topic of conversation. "Ah, if we might divert a moment there is someone I would like you to meet Doct...Liara."

As the pair approached an open storage container Liara could see a figure moving about in the shadows within, shifting equipment crates around in an apparent search for something. There was something oddly familiar in their movements...

"Doctor Williams! Doctors Williams, if I may have a moment of your time?" Without waiting for a reply Norlan turned to Liara. "Doctor T'soni... Liara, if I may introduce you to Doctor S..."

"Sam!"

"...amantha Williams." Trailing off, Norlan looked between the two woman. "You have already met?"

Grinning, Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the container door as Liara unconsciously pressed a hand to her mouth, embarrassed at her outburst. Attempting to recover some dignity, Liara coughed slightly and dropped her hand.

"Not officially Norlan, no. We kind of bumped into each other on the Citadel a few days ago."

Norlan glanced between the two women again. "Right. Doctor Williams, would you mind showing Doctor T'soni where her quarters are? The dome right next to yours. If you'll excuse me I can see another shuttle preparing to land."

Sam straightened and cast a final look into the container before meeting Liara's eyes and tilting her chin towards a spot behind the asari. "C'mon, home sweet home is over this way."

Falling into step beside the human Liara couldn't help but feel as though she was at a disadvantage. "Did you know who I was the other night, when we met? I thought I saw... it seemed as though you recognised my name."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Ah, busted. I'm sorry Doctor T'soni, I probably should have said something but I wasn't sure it was you. I've read quite a few of your early articles on the Protheans but they were all archived copies so there was no picture attached. 'Samantha' was a very popular name around the time I was born so there are a lot of woman my age running around with my name. I wasn't sure if that happened with asari as well so I figured I'd wait and see."

Liara glanced at the woman in surprise. "You've read my early articles? I'm surprised they were even archived, as they were all dismissed out of hand when I published them."

Nodding, Sam slowed as they approached a pair of domes set off slightly by themselves. "Sure, I've read just about every Prothean article out there. Granted there aren't that many so it wasn't as onerous a task as I like to try and make other people believe it was," Sam flashed the bemused asari a grin as she continued, "but there's just something about their culture that really grabbed me the first time I found out about them. The Protheans and anything about them have pretty much been the sole focus of my life since I was eight."

Drawing to a halt outside the domes Sam gestured to the one on her right. "This one's yours and I'm right next door. Norlan seems to take efficiency to almost scary levels so I'd be surprised if your gear wasn't already inside."

"Thank you Sam. If I may ask, what drew you to the Protheans at such a young age?"

Knitting her brows briefly, Sam gave a sigh and a short laugh. "Bit long of a story to tell standing out here." Shrugging a shoulder towards her dome, Sam seemed almost nervous for a moment. "Want to come in, take a load off?"

"I... yes, I would like that." Centuries of contact with humans, and Liara was still frequently surprised by their odd vernacular. Ducking through the opened door, Liara straightened and looked around Sam's dome. Glorified tent was perhaps an inaccurate description for the residential domes. High enough for all but a krogan to comfortably move about inside, the domes had movable dividers and featured a small kitchenette, very basic bathroom facilities, and a combined living/sleeping area.

Stepping through the door behind Liara Sam pulled the heavy plastic portal closed, plunging the interior of the dome into a deep gloom. A quick sweep of her fingers over a panel near the door activated the electrostatic fabric of the dome, allowing light to enter the interior while maintaining the residents privacy.

"Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink? I can only offer water at the moment, or some reconstituted orange juice powder. The rest of my stash is in a crate buried in the back of that shipping container."

Raising an eyebrow Liara moved across the dome and settled on a low bench that jutted out from the wall. "Your stash?"

"Um... nothing illicit I promise. Well, _too_ illicit anyway." Forgetting Liara hadn't answered the question, Sam busied herself pouring two glasses of water before carrying them over to the table and setting one before the asari.

Happy she wasn't the one off balance for a change, Liara sipped her water before resuming her previous query. "Eight seems very young to become so focussed on something as dry and ancient as the Protheans."

Sipping her own water Sam nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. It's all my Dad's fault, he got me a shuttle trip to Mars for my birthday to visit the Prothean site there. The first step I took into the ruins and my heart and soul were stolen away. Truth be told it actually broke Dad's heart a bit when he realised I wasn't going to become a marine." Noticing Liara's questioning look, Sam continued. "Military service is something of a tradition in my family."

Realisation dawned across Liara's face, drawing a quiet chuckle from Sam.

"Williams...you're..."

"Yep. My great, great..." Sam made a circular motion with her hand, "great grandmother was Ashley Williams."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the spirit of forewarned being forearmed... my updates may be a little sporadic due to my official finishing time at work and the time I actually finish being only vaguely related at best. Second cousins twice removed or something like that.**

**I'll generally work on a chapter during the week if I'm not too tired so I should post at least once a week. If I'm feeling particularly inspired on the weekends I may be able to knock out another chapter then as well. That said, I am definitely a 'quality over quantity' gal so nothing will be rushed out just for the sake of posting _something_.**

**Anyways, on with the show! (:**

MWMWMWMWMW

Liara was silent a moment as she studied the woman seated across from her. Even many generations removed from the Gunnery Chief the asari had known, there was a definite family resemblance.

"Would a profile view help?" Sam teased, turning her head slightly.

Blushing, Liara sipped at her water until the heat in her cheeks dissipated slightly. "How is it that you have the surname Williams though? Ashley married and took her husbands surname, as did all her sisters."

Sam blinked in shock before shaking her head and laughing. "Sorry, you surprised me there for a minute. I haven't spent much time with any asari and I just automatically assume you're about the same age as me because you look it. I keep forgetting you were actually _there_ for a pretty large portion of my recent family history."

Draining her glass, the woman leaned back against the divider behind her before continuing.

"So yeah, the Williams name did vanish for a little while from the family tree, until my grandfather came along. That man was born a marine. He researched everything he could on the Williams family military history. He was particularly proud of Ashley. I swear he had her service record memorised and probably could have recited it backwards if you asked him. Before he enlisted in the Alliance he changed his name, said it was high time the Williams surname was back on military rolls."

Liara smiled as she remembered the Chief, fiercely proud of her family and their military service. "I'm sure Ashley would have greatly appreciated the gesture. She worked hard her entire career to establish the Williams name as one of honour. She was an exemplary marine, and a good friend."

Sam hesitated a moment, dropping her gaze to the glass in her hands, before meeting Liara's eyes. "If... you don't mind me asking, what was she like?"

Sitting forward slightly, Liara laughed. "Believe it or not Gunnery Chief Williams and I were not on the best of terms when we first met. Your great grandmother had something of a dislike for aliens and, courtesy of my mothers actions, a particular mistrust of me. Shepard never mentioned it but if ship scuttlebutt is to be believed I heard Ashley earned herself quite the dressing down regarding her deckside chatter. It certainly worked, we became fairly close friends after a time."

"Huh. Granddad never mentioned that part of her service record and he knew it inside out." Reaching for Liara's now empty glass Sam rose and placed both glasses into the sink then turned to lean against the counter.

Shaking her head slightly, Liara folded her hands together on the table. "Oh no, Shepard would never have made it an official reprimand, not right away. Ashley was told to check her attitude, she did and as far as the Commander was concerned the matter was closed. Shepard was very fair in that regard, though she would have likely denied that fact most vehemently."

Glancing up at the dome Sam realised the light filtering through the electrostatic fabric had dimmed significantly and she gave Liara an apologetic smile. "Sorry to cut our conversation short again Doctor T'Soni, but I've got a few things I really need to do before nightfall. It gets dark pretty fast here and the local wildlife is a little... frisky at night, or so I've been told."

"Not at all Doctor Williams." Liara stepped around the low table and moved to the door, resting a hand on the latch. "If I might make a quick deal with you, before I leave?"

Taken aback Sam blinked at the asari. "Uh, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"You call me Liara and I shall call you Sam. As we are going to be neighbours for the next six months, I think we can discard the formalities."

Laughing, Sam grinned. "Deal."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Liara."

MWMWMWMWMW

The mess hall was still slowly filling as Liara entered and made her way to the serving area. Pouring herself a coffee, the asari opted to skip a plate of what was possibly scrambled eggs and selected a bowl of diced fruit instead. She spotted Sam tucked away in a back corner, staring intently at a datapad as she almost distractedly sipped at a steaming mug cupped in her hands. Liara's curiosity was piqued as she noticed the odd grimace Sam made with every sip and she worked her way through the milling scientists over to the woman.

"Good morning Sam. May I join you?"

Starting slightly Sam nodded and hastily swallowed the sip she had just taken from the mug, wincing again as she did so. The asari could now see the mug contained a purple liquid, the actual shade impossible to name unless 'disconcerting' was an allowable shade for a colour.

Nodding towards the mug, Liara raised an eyebrow slightly. "Che'hal tea? An acquired taste, even among asari. I don't think I've ever seen another species drink it."

Grimacing at the translucent purple tea, Sam grinned wryly. "I like to think of it as less than my acquiring a taste for it and more like... winning a war of attrition against my taste buds. I used to drink gallons of coffee and some days I'd still barely be functional by lunchtime, too much of a night owl for my own good. I came across this stuff on a little backwoods planet one day, an elcor merchant was desperately trying to offload it. Seems he had purchased rather a large amount at a suspiciously cheap price and wasn't smart enough to ask why. Once I established it was safe for human consumption – thought the taste makes that assessment fairly subjective – I did some quick research, found it was considered to be something of a stimulant and thought I'd give it a try."

Liara watched with some amusement as Sam drained the mug, the woman's reluctance almost palpable. "Why not try to find something else a little more palatable that has the same effect?"

Setting the mug aside, Sam spotted a berry at the top of Liara's bowl that she knew to be quite tart. Giving Liara a sly grin she reached out and plucked the berry from the bowl, quickly popping it into her mouth and crushing the fruit with her tongue.

"Sadly" she mumbled around the pulp, before hastily swallowing "that tastes better than the tea." Pulling a face, Sam winked at Liara. "To answer your question, I've tried pretty much everything else and that purple test of willpower is the only thing that really seems to wake me up of a morning."

Laughing, Liara sipped at her coffee. "Well you have more willpower than I do, I could never manage to acquire a taste for it."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, Liara delicately picking through her bowl of fruit and Sam staring brows furrowed at her datapad. Eventually Sam shifted impatiently and glanced up at Liara.

"Hey, could I ask your opinion on something Liara?"

At the asari's nod, Sam interfaced her datapad with her omni-tool and projected a satellite map over the surface of the table. Zooming and shifting the view slightly she focused in on what appeared to be an oddly geometric ruin.

"What do you see?"

Peering at the hologram, Liara swept her eyes over the familiar layout favoured by the Protheans. "Well, it certainly appears to be a Prothean ruin. Mostly subterranean, standard pentagonal geometric design... " The image wavered slightly as Sam added an infra-red scan to the display, the new information causing Liara's eyes to widen significantly. "Oh."

Grinning, Sam lightly punched the table with a clenched fist. "Ha! You see it too don't you? So I'm not going mad."

Liara murmured a non-committal "Hmm..." as she leant forward, eyes sweeping over the new features revealed by the infra-red overlay. "Where is this?"

"Only a few clicks from here, pretty easy travel by ATV. I'm going to start setting the site up tomorrow, clear a work area, have a drop shuttle bring in my equipment. If you're interested, I should have something to show you in three or four days."

All but tearing her eyes from the hologram Liara sat back in her chair, her mind racing with the possibilities hinted at by the overlay. Smiling at the far away look in the asari's eyes Sam rapped on the table lightly in front of Liara.

"Earth to Doctor T'Soni, come in Doctor T'Soni..."

Blushing, Liara forced herself to focus. "Yes, yes of course I would love to see the site. Three or fours days? I shall hold you to that!"

Grabbing her mug and datapad Sam stood, rolling her eyes. "Well done Williams, give yourself a deadline." Inclining her head towards the asari by way of goodbye, Sam turned and vanished into the bustle of the mess hall.

MWMWMWMWMW

Signing the final report, Liara sighed and pushed the datapad across the desk to Norlan. "Thank you Doctor T'Soni. There is nothing else that requires your attention for today. If you don't need me for anything else … ?"

Despite Liara's insistence that formalities were not required, using her first name seemed to fluster the salarian for some reason so Norlan had slipped back to using her title.

"No Norlan there is nothing else, thank you. I think I might sneak off a little early, why don't you do the same?" Four days of administrative paperwork was enough to bore anyone to tears. As much as Liara loved supervising projects there were times she still missed the simplicity of working a dig solo.

Gathering the datapad off the desk Norlan added it to the pile in his arms. "Oh I think I'll stay on a while, plenty of filing to do. Good night Doctor T'Soni." With a brief nod he turned to leave, almost bumping into Sam as she peered around the door frame into Liara's office.

"Doctor Williams."

Glancing after the salarian with a bemused smile on her face, Sam turned her attention to Liara. "Hey stranger."

"Sam! Please, come in."

Once again Liara noticed how military Sam appeared at times. Any archaeologist with a modicum of sense always dressed for practicality and comfort. Kneeling and crouching for hours at a time, working in dirty, cramped conditions - fashion always ran a very distant third to being able to work effectively without worrying about ruining your clothes or being uncomfortable.

While most scientists on remote sites wore lab fatigues of one form or another Sam's attire almost appeared to be a uniform, an air of formality hinted at in the cut of her pants and jacket. Seating herself opposite the asari Sam ran a hand through her short brown hair, a days worth of dust and sweat spiking it into random peaks and clumps.

"Having fun driving your desk?"

Choosing to reply to Sam's cheeky grin with a pointed stare, Liara moved to swiftly change the topic. "How is your dig site coming along? I noticed you have been leaving camp quite early of a morning and not returning again until late evening."

"Keeping tabs on me now Doctor T'Soni?" Sam smirked as a bloom of purple flushed across Liara's cheeks and down her nose. Allowing time for Liara to recover her composure, the woman continued. "It's gone great actually. I've got a pretty large area cleared of vegetation, the weather radar is set up and all my other gear has been delivered. If you've got time tomorrow you're more than welcome to come and have a look."

Quickly checking her schedule Liara smiled as she saw her afternoon was free. "Would after lunch be suitable? I have some calls to make in the morning then I am free for the rest of the day."

"After lunch it is." Rising, Sam ran her hand through her hair again. "I'll come pick you up on the ATV." Grimacing at the cloud of dust that floated down from her head Sam gestured towards the door. "I can hear a hot shower calling my name out. See you tomorrow Liara."

"I look forward to it Sam, thank you." Watching the human as she left Liara felt an odd tug of anticipation in her chest and she knew it wasn't about seeing the dig site. Closing her eyes she leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "Oh Sam, what are you doing to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Clinging desperately to Sam's waist Liara fought the urge to clench her eyes shut as the ATV rocketed down the narrow path, vegetation whipping past at an almost frightening speed. Sensing the small vehicle slowing she relaxed her grip as they rounded a bend and the dig site came into view.

As Sam directed the ATV into the shadow of a wall Liara glanced around, impressed at the amount of work the woman had done in such a short amount of time. Piles of cleared vines and undergrowth sat neatly around the edge of the dig site, the large flat courtyard in the centre featuring a small dig tent, several equipment crates and an antenna mast for the weather radar.

Climbing off the vehicle as it drew to a halt Liara was relieved to find she wasn't trembling after the wild ride. "Ready for the grand tour?" Smiling, Sam half bowed and swept her arm around in an arc.

Nodding eagerly, Liara turned her attention to the ruins. "Please. I have already spotted several interesting carvings in the stonework... oh, and you have done a wonderful job setting up your work area and clearing the courtyard."

Laughing, Sam unconsciously placed a guiding hand on Liara's elbow as she lead the asari through the ruin. "As you mentioned when I showed you the map, most the the ruin is subterranean. I think I've found a collapsed stairway but it's inaccessible at the moment so I've been concentrating on clearing away the vegetation from what's left of the walls and cataloguing the stone carvings. Here, check this one out."

Both crouching before a large stone block, Liara reached out a hand to trace the fine lines etched into the surface. Even after so long the lines were still clear, a testament to how technologically advanced the Protheans had been. Frowning slightly she shifted to one side, the fall of light onto the stone at her new viewing angle revealing a much fainter sub-design. The etched lines were so shallow her fingertips had been unable to feel them.

Eyes lighting with excitement, Sam met the asari's questioning glance with a nod. "I know, right? I almost fell over when I was walking past the other afternoon and the light caught the second design. I can't even begin to guess at how those etchings were made, or why they haven't eroded away by now. This stone is incredibly dense but I'm pretty sure the sub-design _pre-dates_ the Prothean one."

Still lightly tracing her fingertips over both designs, Liara mumbled quietly to herself. "Zeioph maybe? No, little trace of their civilisation have been found beyond Armeni... the intricacy of the design though... " Shifting again, Liara tried to gain a better view of the pattern but the fall of light would only reveal a small section at a time.

"Here," Sam touched Liara's arm as she rose, "come into the dig tent. I've taken holographic scans and stitched together a full image of the design. Rising so quickly that her head spun Liara threw out a hand and steadied herself against Sam's shoulder, her contact with the woman sending a shiver through her body.

"Steady there, you'll hurt yourself." Grinning, Sam made sure Liara was firm on her feet again before the pair picked their way across the uneven flagstones to the more level section of the courtyard where Sam had set up her base of operations.

Taking a moment to better observe the camp lay-out Liara again noted a definite military feel. The dig tent itself was set near the corner of two low walls, the tumbled stonework providing both shelter from the prevailing wind and offering an excellent defensive position. Set against a still-standing section of wall and in a slight hollow the weather radar was well protected and out of the way, while being close enough to access quickly if the need arose.

The equipment crates too, at first glance appearing almost haphazardly stacked, were placed defensively around the small forward perimeter of the tent. Making a mental note to ask Sam about her militaristic quirks Liara ducked through the low portal of the dig tent into the dim interior.

Though small, it offered a place to work out of the elements and had been very efficiently set up. A narrow bench ran along one wall, a few laser brushes laying neatly at one end. A small console and holo-projector took up the other end. Shelving took up almost all the remaining wall space, neatly labelled containers set out for gathering specimens and artefacts, some already containing items but most empty. Small pouches of tools and various equipment safely nestled in its protective casing filled the rest of the shelving. A selection of larger tools – crowbars, shovels and the like – were propped up in one corner.

Leaving the electrostatic fabric opaque Sam quickly accessed the console and bought up the stitched image she had created on the projector. Finally able to see the sub-design in full Liara gasped at the incredible intricacy of it. The main pattern clearly followed the lines of the shallower etchings but in far less detail, an almost feeble attempt by comparison even though it was still intricate in its own right.

"If the samples of microscopic lichen I've taken from the channels of both designs are accurate – keeping in mind my equipment for those tests is rudimentary at best – I've estimated the shallower etching to be at least 250,000 years older than the Prothean design."

Staring wordlessly at the image Liara marvelled over the mathematical complexity that had gone into creating both designs. Though by far the simpler of the two, the Prothean pattern hinted at theorems and algorithms far beyond Liara's understanding. As for the other design...

Completely absorbed in the image, and occasionally sharing murmured theories or ideas, both women failed to notice the sudden drop in ambient light washing through the open portal of the tent until the warning klaxon on the weather radar suddenly pierced the air.

Jumping, Sam swore under her breath and ducked out of the portal closely followed by Liara. The sky had changed from its normal blue/green to a boiling mercury, vicious purple and black clouds scudding in faster than seemed possible. Scanning the readout on the radar Sam visibly paled.

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit." Snapping her head around she quickly assessed what had to be done. "I didn't tie the ATV down when we arrived. Liara, the tie-downs are in the toolbox on the back of the vehicle. I've embedded loops into the ground where I park, use those. I'll secure the dig tent and tie down the equipment crates."

A curt nod and Liara was off, vanishing around the edge of the wall at top speed. Moving and re-stacking the crates at an almost inhuman rate Sam tied them down to special rings she had fired into the bedrock when she first cleared the area. Satisfied the crates weren't going to turn into deadly projectiles she turned her attention to the dig tent.

Specially designed for exactly the conditions that were currently bearing down on them the tent was heavily reinforced and had tie-down straps integrated throughout the whole frame. Sam hastily checked the tie-downs were secure, re-tensioning any that had loosened slightly. As she finished checking the four straps along the rear of the tent the wind arrived, almost plucking her off her feet. Crouching slightly, she used the straps along the front of the tent to keep herself anchored as she checked them.

A low grinding noise slowly became apparent, intermittently reaching Sam's ears only in the lull between gusts of wind. Something upwind then. Sweeping her eyes across the camp Sam almost missed it. With each gust of wind the stone wall bordering the entrance to the camp was swaying slightly. Suddenly the wind intensified forcing Sam into a full crouch as she braced herself against the wall of the tent. Though she could no longer hear the stones grinding, Sam could see the stonework was swaying more than ever.

A section of the wall began to bow out and lean alarming, horror washing over Sam as she realised that was exactly where she had parked the ATV. Launching herself into a low run she barely kept her feet as the wind eagerly shoved her along. Tripping as she rounded the corner Sam skidded along on her right hip like an old-time baseball player sliding into home. Rising to her knees she saw Liara struggling with the last tie-down, seemingly oblivious to the danger.

"Liara! Move!" The words were snatched from her lips by the wind and whisked away as soon as she said them. Catching the human out of the corner of her eye Liara looked up at her just in time to see Sam enveloped in biotic energy. A puzzled look briefly crossed her face before a small patter of debris against her back caused her to turn slightly, just as several large stones dislodged from the wall directly above the asari.

Twisting and raising her hands in alarm Liara over-balanced, crashing heavily to the ground next to the ATV. Summoning all her strength Sam flung a wave of biotic energy towards the upper section of the wall, hoping to tip the balance and send the stones the other way. Agonisingly the stones teetered back and forth for a moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity before tipping backwards and disappearing behind the wall.

Just as Sam lowered her trembling arms another stone dislodged, sliding implacably forward on aeons-old mortar. Liara was still too close, scrabbling madly for something to gain purchase on against the wind as she attempted to pull herself further away from the wall. Barely able to summon another wave of energy Sam threw everything she had at the stone, succeeding only in shoving it to one side slightly as it fell.

Liara's cry of pain was snatched away just as quickly as Sam's failed warning, the asari reaching towards her lower body before appearing to pass out. Sick to her stomach Sam crawled forward, eyes slitted against the grit carried in the wind. The stone had landed on Liara's right foot and ankle, pinning her to the flagstones. Quickly checking on Liara to find that she had indeed passed out, the first thought to cross Sam's mind was 'Good, because this is going to hurt.'

Clenching her teeth and drawing on every last bit of energy she had Sam enveloped the stone in a biotic field, ensuring she lifted it directly up off Liara's leg before she moved it to one side, dropping it once it was clear of the injured limb. "No time to be gentle Liara, sorry." Hoisting Liara over her back Sam regained her feet, set her mind on reaching on dig tent and defied the wind to stop her.

MWMWMWMWMW

Howling like a rabid beast the wind tore tooth and claw at the small tent, searching for any weakness it could find. Designed and constructed for conditions exactly like these, and worse, the structure groaned quietly but stoically endured the assault.

Securing the locking mechanism on the portal by touch alone Sam risked quickly opening her grit-filled eyes to check on Liara. The asari was laying on the floor beneath the workbench and was still unconscious. Eyes streaming with tears and feeling as though they had been sand-blasted and then acid washed just for good measure Sam groped along the shelving searching for the first aid kit.

Thankful for sticking with a standardised shelf-layout for all these years she quickly found the kit and hauled it to the centre of the small space. Cracking her eyes open she grabbed a tube of saline solution and thoroughly flushed her eyes. Blinking madly to clear the grit and saline the woman sighed with relief as the ground-glass feeling slightly abated.

Snagging a fresh tube of the saline solution, some gauze and a packet of medi-gel Sam crawled to Liara's side and gently flushed her eyes out also, tilting the unconscious asari's head first to one side then the other. Using the left-over saline and some gauze she wiped the dust and blood off Liara's face, locating a small cut above her left eye and gently filling it with the antiseptic gel.

Turning her attention to Liara's injured foot Sam winced as the saw the angle of the foot compared to Liara's leg. Glancing quickly again at the asari's face to make sure she was still unconscious Sam reached for the injured limb.

"Please don't wake up during this..."


	4. Chapter 4

The wind had abruptly dropped about ten minutes ago, the silence after the continual roar almost unnerving. A soft patter of rain now danced across the roof of the tent, Sam fighting to stay awake as the droplets tried to lull her into sleep. Bloodshot brown eyes suddenly flew open, wearily focusing on Liara as the asari moaned softly and began to stir. Turning slightly Sam placed a hand on Liara's shoulder, applying a light pressure to keep her still.

"Liara? It's Sam. Try not to move ok, you've been injured."

Blue eyes suffused with pain slowly fluttered open as a cry broke from the asari's lips. Quickly leaning over her, Sam sought to make eye contact.

"Hey... look at me." Tears tracing from the corners of her eyes Liara met Sam's worried gaze and bit her lower lip, her forehead creasing as she struggled not to cry out again. "You've badly broken your right ankle and probably your foot as well. I've treated it as best I can with medi-gel and field ice packs but there's not much else I can do. I've got some pain killers here but I had to wait for you to wake up. If I help you sit a little, do you think you can take a couple?"

Shutting her eyes Liara breathed in and out a few times, nodding slightly before opening her eyes again. Shaking several tablets from the bottle into her hand, Sam grabbed a small ration canteen and knelt at Liara's shoulder.

"Ok, here we go." Passing the tablets to Liara, Sam gently slid a hand beneath asari's shoulders and lifted her a few degrees. "Try to take them all. The normal dose is two, but four at once is safe and you need the relief." Fingers trembling, Liara managed to feed the tablets into her mouth, sipping the ration canteen that Sam held to her lips. Taking Liara's nod as a sign she had swallowed the tablets Sam gently lowered her again, moving to sit with her back against the door once the asari was settled.

"They're going to take a few minutes to kick in sorry, but if you feel up to it we could chat to pass the time."

Liara gave a small cough, wincing and paling further as the tiny movement it caused jostled her leg. "You... you are biotic?"

Lowering her head Sam swept her hair aside, revealing a small biotic amp implanted in the base of her skull. Mussing her hair back over the amp she drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Yeah. It's not something that I advertise. I'm something of an... anomaly. A 'spontaneous biotic' to use the military doctor's term. To the best of everyone's knowledge my mother was never exposed to eezo while pregnant with me, yet here I am. Another reason why my Dad thought I would join the Alliance, family tradition aside."

Liara frowned slightly at the unspoken implication. "The military still monitor all human biotics?"

"That would be a polite way of phrasing it." Glancing at the asari, Sam sighed. "All biotics must register with the Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies – there's a mouthful for you – be assessed for strength and keep the Alliance in the loop with their movements. Most people just enlist to save the hassle. My Dad has some friends in high places though so I'm far luckier than many of those who decide not to go military – I've pretty much been left to own devices."

Sensing the topic was causing Sam some disquiet Liara fell silent for a few minutes. The steady throb of her foot and ankle began to ease some as the pain killers took effect and Liara's curiosity got the best of her. "You speak of your father quite often. Has he played a large role in your life?"

Sam laughed softly. "Ha, I do mention him a bit don't I? My Dad is... larger than life I guess you could say. He hasn't been any bigger part of my life than my Mum really, but it just seems that way you know? He's a Drill Sergeant, close to retirement now actually but he will be a Drill Sergeant until the day he dies."

Forgetting her predicament momentarily Liara laughed, the sound barely leaving her throat before it became a low cry of pain as she inadvertently shifted her injured foot. Immediately leaning forward, concern plainly written on her face, Sam rested a hand on the asari's shoulder.

"Li, be careful."

Swallowing hard, Liara smiled wanly at the woman. "Your father being a Drill Sergeant explains a great deal."

Leaning back again the human raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh does it now?"

"When we first met on the Citadel I noted that you moved more... efficiently than one might expect a civilian to. That you held yourself in a particular way. I was quite surprised to see no dogs tags around your neck. The layout of this camp also, it is defensive in nature and your lab fatigues are not of the standard cut."

Giving Liara a rueful smile, Sam scrubbed a hand over her face. "Not much gets past you does it Doctor T'Soni? I might not _be_ military, but I sure grew up military. Dad lives and breathes the Alliance. Most of my extended family are enlisted – aunts, uncles, cousins. I lived on military bases and outposts for most of my childhood, always around soldiers, playing 'Marines' with the other base kids. I guess it just rubbed off on me."

Glancing at Liara Sam realised the asari had fallen asleep, the pain killers having finally fully kicked in. Struggling to keep her own eyes open Sam snagged a blanket off a nearby shelf and draped it gently over Liara. Laying down facing the door, her back to the asari, Sam listened for a moment and hearing nothing more threatening than the rain falling steadily outside she pulled her jacket tightly around herself and drifted off.

MWMWMWMWMW

She wasn't sure if it was rain that woke her or the dull ache of her injured ankle. Raising her head slightly Liara looked down her body at her injured extremity. Propped up on an equipment box, the lower portion of her right leg was swathed in field ice packs held loosely in place with bandaging. The angle made it difficult to see properly but it also appeared that Sam had fashioned some manner of rudimentary splint.

Turning her head to the side as she lay back down Liara's gaze settled on Sam. The woman was laying on her side quite close to the asari, though curled away from her slightly. Her jacket, tightly drawn about her body against the early morning chill, revealed another aspect of this curiously intriguing woman to Liara – she was armed. The unmistakable profile of a small pistol was visible nestled in the small of her back.

Smiling softly, Liara carefully rearranged the blanket covering her and drew a portion of it over the sleeping woman beside her. Inexplicably feeling safer than she had for a long time, Liara allowed sleep to exert its hold over her once again.

MWMWMWMWMW

"I will not explain myself again. Doctor T'Soni made no mention of staying at the dig site overnight therefore something must be wrong."

Jolting awake, Sam's hand automatically reached towards the small of her back. Pausing briefly in confusion at the blanket covering her she swiftly cast it aside and rose into a crouch, drawing a pistol from beneath her jacket. A quick glance back told her Liara hadn't woken yet. Slipping out the portal Sam secured it again before ducking around the corner of the tent. With the equipment boxes moved from their usual position there was no cover in the centre courtyard.

Waiting tensely she heard the voices growing closer, arguing back and forth. "Fine, if I am wrong and we are intruding I will happily advise Doctor T'Soni that coming here was my idea and mine alone."

Relaxing her vice-like grip on the pistol Sam sagged against the tent wall. Norlan. So they had been missed overnight. Quickly stowing her weapon she rose and stepped into the courtyard just as Norlan and the project's medical officer, stepped around the wall bordering the cleared area.

"Ah! Doctor Williams. We were concerned when it was noted neither yourself or Doctor T'Soni had returned to the main camp overnight. Is everything alright?"

The initial adrenalin rush of her sudden waking wearing off Sam dropped into a sit, hands visibly shaking. "No, no there was an accident. Liara's been hurt, broken ankle and foot too I think. She's in the tent."

Waving the medical officer away as he made to kneel next to her Sam pointed to the portal of the dig tent. "I'm fine, just need some food and a good sleep. Liara, Doctor T'Soni, is going to need an evac. There's no way she can taken back to the main camp along that path, it's too rough."

Eyes nervously flicking between Sam and the tent Norlan wrung his hands. "An evac? We don't have anythi... of course! A drop shuttle is due in any time now, to bring in the last of the equipment. I will have them directed here immediately."

Activating his omni-tool as he walked off Norlan began to coordinate the evac, the salarian slipping from his usually measured speech into the rapid fire manner of verbal delivery his people were renowned for. Almost feeling sorry for the person on the receiving end of the instructions Sam struggled back to her feet and followed the medical officer into the dig tent.

MWMWMWMWMW

Liara had woken, pain obvious in her eyes as the medical officer began his examination of her injury. Doctor Parker, according to the name tag stitched to his jacket, looked over the splinting and bandaging on the asari's lower leg before beginning a scan with his omni-tool. Willing herself to stop trembling Sam pushed aside her exhaustion and quickly knelt at the asari's side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Eyes misting, Liara reached for Sam's hand and clasped it tightly. Enclosing the asari's hand with her own Sam gave it a reassuring squeeze, both turning their attention to the medical officer as he finished his scan.

"You've done a good job stabilising the injury Doctor Williams, thank you. It's going to make my job a lot easier. Doctor T'Soni, I'm going to leave the current splinting in place until we can get you back to the main camp. In the mean time I'd like to give you some pain relief. It will act as a sedative as well so if you need to discuss anything with Norlan or Doctor Williams now would be the time."

As Doctor Parker turned towards his kit Liara gently tugged at Sam's hand, drawing the woman forward slightly. "Please, stay with me?"

Squeezing Liara's hand again Sam smiled gently at her. "Of course. I'll be with you the whole way, I promise."

"Alright, ready?" At Liara's nod Doctor Parker swiftly injected her with the pain medication, the asari's creased brow relaxing almost immediately. Blinking slowly as her eyelids grew heavy Liara fixed her gaze on Sam, managing a final whisper before the sedation took hold.

"Thank you."

MWMWMWMWMW

The lunch rush over, Sam was easy to spot as Doctor Parker stepped into the mess hall. Slumped forward and with her head resting on her folded arms, the medical officer could see a slight tremble shaking her frame as he approached. Setting the glass and cannister he was holding on the table, Doctor Parker seated himself opposite the woman.

"You should have told me you are a biotic when you first arrived in camp Doctor Williams."

Lifting her head the exhausted woman regarded the medical officer a moment before replying. "I very rarely use my biotics so I didn't feel it was relevant." Scrubbing a hand over her face she straightened in her seat. "How is Liara?"

"We'll get to Doctor T'Soni in a minute Doctor Williams. First, I would like you to drink this." Pushing the glass across the table he answered Sam's questioning look as she glanced from the blue liquid in the glass to the medical officer. "It's a special electrolytic compound designed specifically for biotics. Rapid absorption and apparently it tastes like fruit punch, though I can't personally attest to that. I could see you trembling the moment I stepped in here and I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I didn't recognise biotic exhaustion when I saw it."

Grasping the glass as tightly as she was able to it took every ounce of concentration for Sam to drain the vessel without spilling the contents. Her grip weakening as she was lowering the glass from her lips, Doctor Parker reached forward to pluck the glass from her violently trembling hand.

"It doesn't taste like fruit punch."

Laughing as he set the glass down Doctor Parked nudged the cannister towards Sam. "Here, take this with you. The compound comes in powdered form, just add water and give it a good mix. The quantities are written under the lid. I want you to drink one glass twice a day for the next three days. It's going to take a while to rebalance your system after what you've done."

Drawing the cannister towards herself Sam nodded. "Ok will do. Now, how is Liara?"

"Doctor T'Soni is resting comfortably. I'm going to keep her sedated for the remainder of today and overnight. You're welcome to come and visit her tomorrow _after_ you've had a good sleep and something to eat, preferably in that order."

Folding his arms across his chest Doctor Parker fixed Sam with a firm 'doctor knows best' stare, daring her to disagree with him. Too worn out to argue Sam simply nodded and pushed herself to her feet, pleasantly surprised to find the worst of her trembling had abated already.

"Fine, fine. Sleep and food, then I can see Liara. What time do you start of a morning?"

Shaking his head, Doctor Parker simply pointed towards the door. "Go."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Ow!"

Glaring at the tiny blue sparks dancing across her fingertips Sam made a note not to touch anything metal until her biotics settled down a bit. She'd never been one for discharging randomly, a problem that plagued some biotics. Shrugging to herself she crawled onto her bed, not bothering to undress or even remove her boots. Slapping at the control panel above her bed the dome plunged into darkness as the electrostatic fabric shut out all external light.

Asleep before her hand even fell back to her side Sam didn't see the soft blue light that slowly pervaded the interior of the dome as her entire body began to glow.


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctantly opening her eyes Sam's first thought was to ask around and see if anyone got an ID on the krogan that bodyslammed her. Groaning as she rolled over, she pushed herself up into a sit as she swung her feet off the bed. Everything hurt. Reaching towards the control panel she adjusted the electrostatic fabric to half opacity, screwing her eyes up as the dome slowly brightened.

"And people ask me why I don't use my biotics much..."

Feeling like her limbs were twice their usual weight Sam stripped out of the clothes she had slept in, showered and redressed in clean lab fatigues. The sudden growl of her stomach took her by surprise and she realised she was starving. Pausing only to quickly mix and drink a glass of the electrolyte compound Doctor Parker had given her – which still didn't taste like fruit punch – Sam headed for the mess.

MWMWMWMWMW

Looking over the selection of food laid out on the counter Sam elected to try something that was labelled as 'Breakfast Surprise'. Nothing on the plate was immediately identifiable, part of the surprise she supposed, but it was the biggest meal there and given that her stomach felt as though it might start digesting itself out of sheer desperation any time now she thought it was worth the risk.

Ten minutes later she went back for a second helping, surprising both herself and the cook, a turian who looked at her as though she'd just grabbed a plate of dextro food by mistake. Finishing the second meal almost as quickly as the first Sam shoved the plate away from herself and sighed. She was probably going to regret that second meal later but for the first time in almost eighteen hours she felt human again.

Glancing at her chrono Sam figured it was late enough to avoid a lecture from Doctor Parker and rose from her seat with the intention of heading to the medical clinic to see Liara.

"Ah, Doctor Williams. If you have a moment I would like to compile a quick report on the events of yesterday." Without waiting for an answer Norlan seated himself opposite Sam and readied a datapad, looking up at her expectantly.

"Now? This can't wait until I've been to see Liara?"

Squirming slightly under her gaze, Norlan firmed his grip on the datapad and somehow managed to sit up even straighter. For the second time in two days his carefully measured speech, quite unusual for a salarian, slipped and he fell back into the parsed sentences his species was known for.

"Yes, now please. Important to record details while memory fresh. Report must be accurate. Doctor T'Soni confined to bed, won't be going anywhere."

Biting her tongue Sam sat back down. As badly as she wanted to see how Liara was, she had a sneaking suspicion that trying to dodge Norlan would only lead to her acquiring a salarian shaped shadow until he finally got his precious report.

"Excellent Doctor Williams, much appreciated. Now... "

MWMWMWMWMW

Stepping into the medical clinic almost an hour later Sam was greeted by the usual undertones of antiseptic that always seemed to linger around both doctors and their places of practice. She'd been to more than her share of clinics during her childhood and consequently now avoided anything even remotely medical unless she was in imminent danger of dying which, fortunately, was a situation that had yet to occur.

Glancing around the tiny clinic she quickly spotted Liara laying on the furthest of three bio-beds that were clustered neatly at the far end of the room. A small office area took up the centre of the room – if one desk and a filing cabinet surrounded by half height partitions could be called an office – and the remainder of the space appeared to be a waiting and triage area, with various medical equipment neatly spaced out along one wall.

Rising from his desk Doctor Parker strode over to meet Sam as she turned from latching the door. "Good morning Doctor Williams. I must admit you surprised me, I was expecting you here at first light."

Grinning, Sam gave a slight shake of her head. "I had orders to follow, remember? Sleep, food... and I got waylaid by Norlan in the mess just as I was leaving to come here."

"Ah yes, Norlan. He _was_ here at first light, though he left in rather a hurry after I just happened to find my largest needle right while I was explaining that he would _not_ be disturbing Doctor T'Soni in order to complete his report." Sam laughed as he shot her a sly grin.

Tilting her head towards the bio-beds a shadow drifted over Sam's eyes as her voice lowered. "How's Liara doing?"

"Doctor T'Soni is still sleeping. The last of the sedative should be out of her system in the next half hour. Just enough time for me to give you a quick check up."

Sam opened her mouth to protest then snapped it shut again. The man's tone made it clear he had stated a fact rather than asked a question. Reluctantly following Doctor Parker into the triage area she seated herself on the indicated exam bed, her stomach instinctively knotting.

"Right, let's get the bad part done first shall we?"

MWMWMWMWMW

Idly rubbing at her arm Sam shot a baleful glare over her shoulder at Doctor Parker's back as he processed her blood sample in the triage area. She hated needles with a passion. Returning her attention to Liara her eyes were drawn to the asari's right leg, the blanket covering her neatly cast back from the injured limb. Encased in a clear plastic support boot to mid shin Liara's leg was propped up on several pillows. Severe bruising was evident peeking out from beneath the dressings that swathed her foot and ankle.

Brows knitting, Sam dropped her eyes and sighed quietly. "Oh Liara, I'm so sorry."

"It looks worse than it feels." Liara smiled weakly as Sam jumped slightly and turned to face her.

"Hey, way to give a person a heart attack. How are you feeling?"

Blinking slowly as she tried to shake off the lingering sedation Liara considered the question a moment. "A little tired still and my leg is aching some but I am alright." Frowning, the asari noted the dark circles under Sam's eyes and her pale colour. "How are you Sam? You look... unwell."

Shrugging dismissively Sam didn't answer immediately, instead leaning forward slightly in her chair as she bowed her head. "I'm ok, I just... I should have tied the ATV down as soon as we arrived but I just got so excited about showing you around."

Raising her head Sam met Liara's eyes, guilt and regret written plainly across the woman's face.

"Sam, no." Reaching out, the asari lightly brushed her fingers over the woman's shoulder. "It was an accident. There is no way you could have known that storm would hit or that the wall would collapse. There is nothing to apologise for. Besides, I seem to recall you saving my life."

"I guess I kind of did huh? Still have no idea how I did it though." Sam shifted her gaze to a spot on the back wall of the clinic, her eyes unfocused. "I rarely use my biotics because they're just not that useful. Hell, I've had colds that pack more of a punch than I can." Sam looked back to Liara. "Did you see the undergrowth piled up around the courtyard?"

"I did, yes. Did you use your biotics to clear the dig site?"

Leaning back in her chair Sam laughed. "Yeah, _after_ I'd cut and uprooted everything by hand. Biotically, I'm the equivalent of a human rake. I've never done anything even remotely like what I did yesterday."

Shifting slightly on the bio-bed Liara settled a hand on Sam's shoulder. "The strengths we find within ourselves during times of need can be amazing. When we have a moment you must remind me to tell you of the time I knocked out a thresher maw's tooth with a biotic slam." Laughing at the expression on Sam's face Liara lightly squeezed her shoulder before withdrawing her hand.

"Ah, nice to see you are awake Doctor T'Soni and apparently in good spirits as well." Appraising his patient as he approached, Doctor Parker glanced over the read-outs on the bio-bed. "How is your leg feeling? Any pain?"

"A small measure of discomfort only, though my foot is itching terribly."

Rising from her chair Sam began to turn, intending to give Liara and Doctor Parker some privacy. Warm fingers suddenly traced down her forearm before wrapping lightly around her wrist, the woman glancing at the blue digits with surprise.

"Please Sam, stay. There is nothing to be discussed that I not happy for you to hear." Readjusting her grip the asari grasped Sam's hand, entwining their fingers and offering the woman a gentle smile. A bemused grin on her face Sam seated herself again, wondering at the tingle of her skin where it was touching Liara's.

Eyes twinkling as he watched the exchange Doctor Parker checked the read-outs again and made a few minor adjustments before he addressed Liara. "The surgery went well. I repaired the break to your ankle with some bone weave, removed a number of bone fragments from your foot and reattached several ligaments. The itching you mentioned should abate in a few hours as the incisions I made heal. Unfortunately this isn't the most high-tech of medical facilities so while your foot and ankle will heal completely it is going to take longer than it would had you been treated at a more advanced hospital."

Barely suppressing a yawn Liara nodded. "How long until I am able to leave the clinic?"

A broad grin creased Doctor Parker's face briefly. "Tired of my company already Doctor T'Soni? I'd like to keep you here until tomorrow afternoon at least, just to make sure the bone weave takes and there is no sign of infection. I can better manage your pain intravenously as well. After that you can return to your dome but not your office. You won't be able to put any weight on that leg for at least another few days and I'd like you to keep it elevated as much as possible."

Losing her fight against the pain medication and her bodies need to rest and heal Liara murmured a sleepy acquiescence to Doctor Parker's orders. Reaching forward Sam gently placed the drowsing asari's hand on the blanket before releasing her grip.

"You rest up Li. I'm come back and see you later today, ok?"

Heavily lidded blue eyes regarded the woman a moment before slowly drifting closed, Liara's slow and even breathing heralding a deep sleep. Giving the asari's hand a final quick squeeze Sam stood and at Doctor Parker's gestured behest, joined him in his small office.

"I have to say that I'm not happy with your test results Doctor Williams."

Sam briefly considered asking whether she could get some study in before taking the test again but there was something in the look on Doctor Parker's face that curbed the impulse. The man was genuinely concerned.

"I trust you had some more of the electrolyte compound this morning?" At Sam's nod his brow furrowed as he glanced down at the datapad sitting in front of him. "How are you feeling overall? Have you noticed anything unusual or out of the ordinary since yesterday?"

Hesitating a moment Sam debated whether or not to mention the electrical discharges that had occurred last night. Her momentary indecision was noted however as Doctor Parker folded his arms and looked at her expectantly.

Sighing reluctantly she decided on full disclosure. "Um... well, yesterday afternoon when I left the mess and went back to my dome I discharged a couple of times. Once on the sink when I put the cannister down and again when I accidentally touched my belt buckle. I've never had issues with sparking before, mainly because my biotics just aren't that powerful."

"And in general? How are you feeling?" Doctor Parker's intensity was starting to unsettle Sam, her stomach uncomfortably knotting again.

"A bit flat, I guess you could say but a lot more lively now than when I first woke up. If I didn't know better I would have sworn I'd been hit by a runaway krogan. Breakfast helped, though I don't think I've even eaten that much before in one meal in my life. Why? What did the tests say?"

Leaning forward in his chair Doctor Parker clasped his hands together, fingers interwoven. "Your electrolyte levels are still significantly unbalanced, much more so than I would expect at this stage. Also your blood sugar level is lower than I would have thought, especially after you mentioned having a large breakfast this morning." Pausing he briefly raised one hand to his face, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose before his hand fell away again. "Most worrying however is the amount of Element Zero evident in your bloodstream. Were you an asari the quantity would fall within naturally expected levels, however you are not."

Sitting back Sam stared blankly at the doctor, her mind racing. Mysterious eezo exposure again, biotic abilities she shouldn't even _have_ playing up. What the hell was happening? Sam snapped out of her reverie as Doctor Parker started to speak again, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to focus.

"All we can do for now is keep monitoring you. I'd like to see you every morning for the next week for a blood test. Take it easy, no strenuous work at all. Make sure you don't skip any meals, and I'd like you to have an electrolyte drink three times a day instead of two."

More needles. Almost cringing at the thought Sam clenched her jaw and bobbed her head once. "Ok, will do. Thanks Doc." Thoughts scattered every which way, Sam suddenly felt at a loss for what to do with the rest of her day. "Would it be alright if I stayed here for a bit, with Liara?"

"Of course Doctor Williams. I'm sure Doctor T'Soni will be glad for the company when she wakes up again."

Moving back to the Liara's side Sam grabbed a spare chair from the neighbouring bio-bed. "Damnit!" Snatching her hand away from the metal frame of the chair she hissed in pain. That discharge had been a fair bit stronger than the two last night. Carefully shifting the chair without touching the metal she sat down and stretched her legs out onto the other chair.

After assuring herself that Liara was still sleeping, Sam slouched down and closed her eyes. Eezo again. Wracking her brain she tried to recall any time in the past few weeks where she could have been exposed. Nothing came to mind and she soon dozed off, her fitful sleep punctuated by dreams of cold blue fire and giant needles.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are, chapter six. Sorry it's a little later than my usual, some back troubles have wiped the floor with me making writing difficult.**

**As a bonus this chapter is a bit longer – I just didn't have the heart to split it once the narrative got away from me. Hope you like it.**

MWMWMWMWMW

Craning her head around as far as it would go Sam could feel the vertebrae in her neck straining until they finally shifted with a loud _crack_. Ignoring Doctor Parker's chuckle she steadfastly stared down towards the far end of the medical clinic.

Liara was dozing quietly on her bio-bed, the asari's stay in the clinic extended by several days due to an infection. Even from the other end of the room Sam could see that Liara's fever had broken, the sheen gone from her skin, and her colour was much better. The stabilising boot had been removed from her leg also, though her foot and ankle still featured several small bandages.

"There we are, all done."

Turning her head back to face Doctor Parker Sam accepted a square of gauze from him and pressed it against the puncture wound in the crook of her elbow. Despite years of blood tests during her childhood Sam had never desensitised and still loathed needles, unable to watch when her blood was being drawn. Sliding down off the exam bed she made her way to Liara's side, the asari opening her eyes and smiling as she heard the woman's footfalls. "Good morning Sam. How are you feeling today?"

Returning the smile Sam settled into the chair next to Liara's bed. "Well apart from being used as a pincushion, I'm good. How are you?"

"I am feeling much better, thank you. Doctor Parker shall be releasing me later today. I will still be confined to bed for another day or two but at least it will be in more comfortable surroundings."

"Hey, that's great news. What time are you being sprung?"

Liara laughed and shook her head. Humans phrased things in the strangest ways sometimes. "In a few hours, around lunchtime I believe."

"I'll bet Norlan will be happy to have you back. He must be up to his eyeballs in datapads that require signing by now."

"And they can stay stacked up to his eyeballs for another day or two yet." Doctor Parker looked sternly at the two women for a moment before his expression lightened and he smiled. "Essential duties only Doctor T'Soni. I appreciate that there will be things that must be taken care of but adequate rest is even more important. You've been through a lot in the past week, you both have." Doctor Parker pointedly raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"What? I've been resting plenty. In between being your dartboard every morning and spending time with Liara I've had lots of rest." Glaring at Doctor Parker's poorly concealed grin Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "First you poke me with needles then you tease me, nice doctor _you_ are."

"Laughter is the best medicine Doctor Williams. Now Doctor T'Soni, releasing you is one thing. Getting you back across camp to your dome is another thing entirely. I'll have to speak with Norlan and see if there's any equipment I can borrow to transport you."

Quickly schooling the mischievous glimmer that flashed in her eyes Sam glanced at Liara as casually as she could manage before looking up at Doctor Parker. "I can take care of that Doc, save you the worry. Unless it's not restful enough."

Lightly clapping Sam on the shoulder the older man laughed. "Alright Doctor Williams. We'll need something that Doctor T'Soni can sit on, preferably with her leg outstretched." Doctor Parker addressed Liara again. "I need you to stay off that leg as much as possible for at least the next two days. You can move around your dome as needed to shower and such but whenever you are sitting that leg should be elevated."

"Don't worry Doc, I'll take good care of her." Standing, Sam reached out and briefly squeezed Liara's hand. "Back in a couple of hours. Don't go anywhere in the mean time." Flashing the asari a cheeky grin Sam accessed her omni-tool as she strode away towards the door of the clinic.

MWMWMWMWMW

"What?" Sitting astride the quietly idling ATV Sam gestured towards the hover-pallet hooked up behind it. "It's stable, I put two blankets on there for padding plus some pillows and Liara can stretch her leg out like you wanted."

With an exasperated sigh Doctor Parker helped Liara forward and settled her on the pallet before sternly regarding the grinning woman perched on the small vehicle. "If you break Doctor T'Soni I will not be pleased."

"Relax Doc, she'll be just fine I promise." Twisting around Sam checked Liara was securely seated. "Good to go?" At the asari's nod Sam gave Doctor Parker a wink and smoothly pulled the ATV away from the clinic.

Trusting his gut feeling that Sam was up to something Doctor Parker called out after the accelerating ATV. "Take Doctor T'Soni straight to her dome Doctor Williams!"

Smirking to herself Sam guided the ATV around the storage containers and out of sight of the medical clinic. "Darn this engine noise, can't hear a thing over it..."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Ok, close your eyes."

Drawing her gaze from the surrounding rainforest Liara levelled it at Sam.

"Sam..."

"Oh c'mon. Please?"

As guilty as Liara felt for disregarding Doctor Parker's instructions – albeit through no choice of her own – she had to admit she was relishing the fresh air and the warmth from the twin suns on her skin after being in the clinic for so long. Her responsibilities as dig supervisor and then the accident had prevented her from exploring around the camp as much as she would have liked. The opportunity to discover some of the surrounding landscape and to also spend some time with Sam was one that she welcomed.

After leaving the medical clinic Sam had carefully taken a track out of the main camp that lead towards the nearby river. Moving no faster than a walk the pair had enjoyed the scenery that rolled out either side of the roughly hewn pathway.

Currently they were stopped just before a bend in the path and Liara could hear water flowing. The vegetation quickly became thicker and taller than that currently surrounding them leaving the asari unable to see what was ahead.

"Please Li? It'll be worth it I promise."

Liara studied the woman a moment, trying to read the expression on her face. Smiling softly, the asari made a show of closing her eyes. The return smile in Sam's voice was unmistakable.

"No peeking now!"

Shifting slightly as the ATV moved off again Liara resisted the urge to peek, instead taking a moment to consider the odd sensation in her stomach. Smiling softly again as she remembered Sam's cheeky grin when the woman had first pulled up to the medical clinic Liara's breath caught in her throat as the strange knotting in her stomach increased.

A sudden cooling of the air as the hover-pallet moved from sunlight into shadow interrupted her train of thought. The sound of running water was much louder now and a subtle fragrance pervaded the air. Feeling the ATV slow Liara fought against the instinct to open her eyes. The engine of the small vehicle cut out, light footsteps soon indicating Sam had disembarked. A clink of metal sounded and Liara sensed the hover-pallet move again.

"Almost there."

Liara felt sunlight dance across her skin again briefly before the pallet stopped and lowered to the ground. Sam's voice gently drifted in from the asari's left.

"Ok, you can look now."

Opening her eyes Liara raised a hand to her mouth as she took in the sight before her. A carpet of grass and low flowers extended towards the edge of a small stream in front of her. To the left a waterfall misted over a series of glossy black rocks as it tumbled into a deep pool. Large trees surrounded the clearing, their boles and branches leaning in and over the glade, dappled sunlight waving lazily through the leaves, glinting off water and flower alike.

"Oh Sam, this is beautiful." Turning to her left Liara found Sam seated next to her on a rock. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it might be nice after being cooped up in the clinic for six days. Here."

Reaching into a box at her side Sam withdraw a canteen and passed it to Liara. Delving into the box again the woman drew out a handful of local fruits and laid them out on the blanket next to the asari.

"It's not five star cuisine sorry, but it's the best I could rustle up in the couple of hours that I had."

Each selecting a piece of fruit the pair ate in silence for a time, relaxing as the perfumed air gently shifted around them. Moving carefully to avoid jarring her leg Liara reoriented herself on the pallet so she could face Sam as they continued to eat.

"How did you come across this place Sam?"

Sipping from her canteen quickly Sam looked around the glade before replying. "One of the biologists mentioned it to me over lunch the other day. He'd been out early tracking some of the local animals for a habitat study when one darted in here. He spent the rest of the day cutting the path in. As soon as I saw it I knew I'd have to bring you here."

"Thank you again. It is truly beautiful. I would very much like to come here again... with you." Colouring slightly the asari gained a sudden interest in the flowers carpeting the glade. Tiny and white they swayed almost imperceptibly in the faint breeze generated by the waterfall.

Sam's answer was almost lost to the drumming of water against rocks. "Yeah, I'd like that too."

Catching Liara yawn out of the corner of her eye Sam rose to her feet and stretched. "Probably should be getting back to camp I think, before Doctor Parker decides it might be an idea to check on you."

Reaching out a hand for asari's canteen both Sam and Liara cried out and snatched their hands back as their fingers met around the metal cannister and Sam discharged.

"Ow, damnit. I'm sorry Liara, are you ok?"

Wringing her fingers gently with her other hand Liara nodded. "Yes, I am fine. It was more the surprise than any pain."

Eyeing the fallen canteen suspiciously Sam laid one hand flat against the ground to earth herself before reaching to retrieve it and placing it in the box. "That is starting to get very irritating."

"Have you always had trouble with discharging?"

Concern creasing her brow Liara watched Sam sit back down on the rock, the woman sighing with frustration. "No, never. At least not until... you know. The accident. Ever since then I've been sparking a few times a day, and it's been getting stronger." Reading the questioning look on Liara's face Sam continued on. "And yes, Doctor Parker knows. No ideas yet on how to control it though."

Lowering her eyes Liara considered the issue for a few moments. "I may be able to be of assistance in this matter." Lifting her gaze to Sam's face the asari could see a spark of hope in her brown eyes. "All asari are born biotic and most choose to develop their powers to a greater or lesser extent. Commandos and huntresses undertake far more extensive training of course, but all asari are given biotic exercises as children to help us control and shape our powers. If you are willing I would be happy to try and teach you some of these exercises."

"Really? That would be great Li, thank you. Going to make my work a little difficult if I can't even touch my tools."

Standing again Sam activated the hover-pallet and guided it back to the ATV. Re-securing the hitch she made sure Liara was comfortably arranged on the blankets and pillows before kicking the ATV over. Giving Liara a sly wink Sam took the ATV on a wide arc around the glade, laughing as Liara squealed when they passed through the edge of the spray cloud from the waterfall.

Exchanging broad grins both women settled into their respective positions as Sam carefully guided the ATV back along the path to the main camp.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Coming to a gentle stop outside Liara's dome Sam twisted around on the ATV and smiled. Her asari passenger had fallen asleep at some stage on the return journey. Crouching beside the hover-pallet Sam placed a hand on Liara's shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, we're home."

Stirring, Liara murmured a quiet "Oh" as she blinked at Sam, the woman helping her back into a sit. Mindful that Liara shouldn't be putting too much weight on her injured leg the pair carefully manoeuvred into Liara's dome, the asari leaning heavily against Sam.

Once settled into her bed Liara started to fall asleep again quickly. Sam carefully tucked the blanket around Liara's injured foot to make sure it wouldn't snag uncomfortably during the night.

"I'll bring you some breakfast in the morning ok? Sleep tight now."

The drowsing asari hummed as she shrugged down further into her blankets, eyes having fallen closed. Sam barely caught herself as she reached out to stroke Liara's crest. Staring at her hand as though it had developed a mind of its own she shook her head faintly and let herself out, dimming the electrostatic fabric as she went.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Thank you very much Sam, I appreciate it." Balancing the meal tray on her lap Liara sipped at a steaming mug of coffee before starting to pick through the bowl of diced fruit. "Have you already eaten?" Liara glanced over to where Sam was leaning against a divider.

"Yeah, I grabbed a quick bite at the mess before I bought your meal over. Is there anything else that you need?"

Popping a berry into her mouth Liara thought a moment. "No, I do not believe so. I am sure Norlan will be visiting soon, now that Doctor Parker is not standing guard. If there is anything else I require he can assist me."

Nodding, Sam straightened and tugged at her jacket. "I ran into Norlan in the mess. He's going to bring you lunch and probably a big stack of work too. Not until later though, I overheard Doctor Parker making that very clear. Your morning is all your own. Anyway, I'd best be off, daylight is burning."

On the verge of asking Sam if she would like to spend the morning with her, Liara hastily sipped at her coffee again to mask her disappointment. "Oh... of course. Has Doctor Parker allowed you to return to work?"

"Not yet no, I still have a few days of blood tests left and he doesn't want me to skew the results with an honest days archaeology. I've got a little side project to keep me amused that meets with his approval though."

Praying that her voice sounded steady, Liara smiled. "Well, have a good day then and... I will see you later?"

Pausing with her hand on the latch of the door Sam half turned. "Sure will, I'll bring you your dinner around dusk if that suits you?"

"That... will be fine, thank you."

Nodding again, Sam disappeared through the portal. Moments after the latch clicked shut Liara heard an ATV turn over and quickly fade into the distance. Returning her attention to the bowl of fruit in front of her she picked through it distractedly for a few minutes before setting the tray aside.

_Was I mistaken? Does Sam wish nothing more than friendship and I have misread her intentions? Goddess... after so long. There is something about her, unmistakably so, but... is it Sam or simply who and what she reminds me of? But yesterday... oh Goddess._

Raising a hand to the bridge of her nose Liara sighed before dropping her hand again and shifting into a more comfortable position. Her morning was her own after all. Thoughts weighing heavily on heart and mind she dozed fitfully until Norlan arrived.

MWMWMWMWMW

Eyeing the pile of datapads on the table Sam rolled her eyes. She'd hate to see Norlan's idea of a heavy workload if that was his version of 'essential reports only'.

"Are you sure you will not join me Sam?"

Offering an apologetic shrug Sam shook her head. "Sorry Liara, I've still got a lot of work to do on my project so I'll just eat while I do that. I won't have much time for extracurricular activities once Doctor Parker gives me the all clear to get back out to my dig site so it's pretty much now or never."

Moving to the bed Sam picked up an empty glass from the side table before refilling it at the sink and placing back at Liara's side, the asari nodding her thanks as she ate.

"I'm sure you're tired so I'll leave you to it. See you in the morning Liara."

"Goodnight Sam, and thank you again."

Waving a hand dismissively Sam gave Liara a small grin. "No trouble at all. Goodnight."

The dome briefly filled with a cacophony of insect and animal noises as Sam slipped out the portal. The soundproofing on the residential tents was excellent, the noise dropping away significantly once the portal was secured, but it was still not quite enough to mask the sounds of Sam's portal opening and closing, then opening and closing again a short time later. Nor was it enough to mask the very faint sound of an ATV turning over.

Carefully scooting to the edge of the bed Liara pushed her dinner tray onto the nearby table. As she went through her nightly routine, gingerly putting weight on her foot only when strictly necessary, Liara once again found her thoughts wandering.

_Perhaps her concern for me was born solely of guilt over the accident. Now that I am largely recovered she has been spending far less time with me. Can I have misread her so badly? All the times she held my hand, taking me to that glade... I cannot take her rejection if I am mistaken, not after so long, not with that unfulfilled promise haunting me._

Almost absent-mindedly sweeping her fingertips across her cheeks Liara was surprised to find them damp, tears having fallen unnoticed.

"After so long..."

MWMWMWMWMW

The following morning did little to quell Liara's inner dialogue, Sam stopping by only long enough to deliver breakfast and remove the previous nights meal tray. Norlan had not long arrived with lunch when Liara heard an ATV pull up outside, the portal to Sam's dome opening and closing.

Busying herself with the new datapads Norlan had brought with him Liara did her best to keep distracted but by mid-afternoon all the reports had been read and signed and she was at a loss for what to do. Casting her gaze about the biodome for something to do, anything except sleep, Liara found her eyes drawn to an oddly shaped case propped up carefully near the foot of her bed.

Retrieving the case she lay it on the bed and, opening it almost reverentially, revealed the object inside. Nestled within the case was a musical instrument, a guitar. Lacquered black and featuring a pair of blue roses painted so skilfully on the lower flank that they almost appeared real the instrument was obviously old, yet very well cared for.

Gently lifting the guitar from its velvet bed Liara took a few moments to check the tuning of the strings then settled the instrument on her lap and closed her eyes. There were no words to this song. None were needed, the music spoke of far greater things than mere words could describe. Setting her fingers the asari began to play the song Shepard had written for her. As the first notes filled the dome Liara's tears started to fall. The music embraced her with equal measures of joy and sorrow, reminding her of everything that she had shared with Shepard.

As the final cords faded away Liara gently stroked the painted roses on the face of the guitar. "_My Sky Blue_" she murmured softly. "Oh Shepard!" Sitting the guitar gently to one side Liara covered her face with her hands and wept for all that she had been given and all that she had lost.

MWMWMWMWMW

Head bowed, Sam rapidly blinked her eyes and dashed away the tears glistening on her cheeks with the back of her free hand. The other hand tightly clutched a rectangular object that was wrapped in tissue paper. Suddenly remembering she was standing right outside Liara's dome she turned quickly for her own. She had been on the verge of knocking on the asari's door to give Liara her gift when the first strains of music had filtered through the heavy plastic portal. Enraptured by the song Sam had only noticed its ending when the mellow notes had faded to reveal quiet sobs.

Latching the portal behind her Sam sagged against it, hugging the gift to her chest.

_It had been a long time but apparently Liara wasn't over Shepard yet. It was understandable, after everything they had been through together. But the past week, all the time spent with Liara, chatting, holding hands. The way she blushed the other day in the glade..._

Holding the package out in front of her Sam appraised it as though the wrapping wasn't there. Now wasn't the time but she'd still give the gift to Liara, as a gesture of friendship if nothing else. Carefully stowing the package on a shelf Sam set about packing up her gear, trying to push the echoes of sobs and melancholy notes from her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Swallowing nervously Sam reached out and rapped her knuckles against the portal of Liara's dome. Waiting patiently, Liara likely not able to put her full weight on her foot yet, Sam stared at the ground and scrubbed her hands over her hips, palms suddenly sweaty.

The soft click of Liara's door unlatching drew her gaze up again as the asari eased the portal open, blue eyes blinking in the morning light.

"Oh... good morning Sam." Dark smudges of purple were evident under Liara's eyes as she leaned against the door, keeping as much weight as possible off her healing foot and ankle.

Flashing the asari a hesitant grin Sam scrubbed her hands over her hips again. "Morning Liara. Um, I'm heading over to the mess for breakfast shortly, would you like a lift?" Sam gestured towards the ATV parked between their domes.

Glancing at the small vehicle, Liara returned her eyes to Sam and she seemed on the verge of replying before pausing a moment. "I... yes. I would appreciate that, thank you. I can be ready in five minutes if that will be suitable?"

"Yeah, take all the time you need. I'll get the ATV warmed up."

Giving Sam a terse nod Liara closed her door again. Blowing out a gust of air Sam kicked at the dirt as she walked over to the ATV. "Williams, you are a Grade A1 idiot."

MWMWMWMWMW

Easing to a stop outside the mess Sam awkwardly hopped off the ATV before turning to help Liara. "Here, lean on me."

Proffering her arm, Sam almost felt relieved when Liara gently lay a hand on her forearm as she carefully swung her leg over the seat of the ATV and stood up. That was something at least, despite the fact Liara had chosen to hold on the luggage rack of the vehicle this time, rather than Sam's waist as she had during their trip out to the dig site.

Taking their time the pair moved inside, Liara resting part of her weight on Sam's arm as she limped forward slowly. The mess area was filling rapidly but Sam quickly spotted a free table right near the door and not too far from the food service area.

Just as she was about to point the table out to Liara a very agitated Norlan bustled up, barely glancing at Sam before he launched into a rapid fire speech.

"Doctor T'Soni, excellent. Back on your feet. Good to see. Very urgent matter to discuss. Cannot wait. Have food, drink waiting. This way please."

Shooting Sam a bemused, and perhaps slightly apologetic, look Liara allowed Norlan to take her arm and lead her away, the salarian barely pausing for breath as he gestured expansively with his free hand. "...unprecedented... virtually no warning..."

Sighing to herself Sam looked back at the table she'd been intending to head for, only to find it occupied now. "Figures."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Something wrong Doctor Williams? I'd thought you'd be much happier given that this is your last daily blood test."

Stomach clenching at the word 'daily' Sam glanced briefly at Doctor Parker before quickly whipping her head back in the other direction again. She _hated_ needles.

"What? No, I'm good." Even Sam noticed the lack of conviction in her voice and Doctor Parker's sceptical grunt indicated that it hadn't escaped him either.

"How is Doctor T'Soni going? I haven't had a chance to catch up with her yet since she left the clinic." Finishing the blood draw Doctor Parker handed Sam a patch of gauze and moved over to the equipment bank on the wall to start analysing the sample.

"Liara's... fine. I've been taking her her meals the past couple of days. Well breakfast and dinner anyway, Norlan took care of lunch. She's up and about again now, I gave her a lift to the mess this morning."

Half turning towards the woman Doctor Parker glanced at his chrono, Sam not missing the unasked question. "Norlan nabbed her before we even had a chance to sit down, so I just grabbed a quick bite and came to visit my favourite vampire."

Gesturing for Sam to follow him to his office, Doctor Parker retrieved her file from the cabinet near his desk. "Well, your electrolyte levels are nicely rebalanced at long last. No further need for the electrolyte drink at this stage, though I would like you to keep the compound just in case you require it in the future. Your metabolic rate has stabilised as well. The only matter still of some concern is the elevated amount of Element Zero in your bloodstream."

Leaning back in the chair Sam sighed with frustration. "I can't think of anywhere that I could have come into contact with it. All the testing equipment I have at my dig site is very basic, nothing is powered by eezo."

Humming thoughtfully Doctor Parker frowned at the test results for a moment before raising his eyes to Sam. "I'm happy to clear you for work again, but nothing strenuous for another few days. If you experience any unusual symptoms, anything at all, you are to let me know. I'd also like to continue your blood tests on a weekly basis, just to keep track of your eezo levels." Staring pointedly, Doctor Parker continued only when Sam nodded begrudgingly. "Now, are you still having trouble with biotic discharges?"

"A little bit yeah. Liara is going to try and help me with them. She thinks some asari training exercises might be of use."

Doctor Parker scrawled a few notes down the margin of Sam's latest test results, the woman amused to see that lousy handwriting seemed to be universal when it came to doctors, no matter where in the galaxy they were. "Excellent. Please keep me informed as to your progress with Doctor T'Soni in that regard."

"Uh sure, no worries."

Closing Sam's records Doctor Parker leaned forward, his hands forming a V shape as he rested his fingertips together.

"Has something happened between yourself and Doctor T'Soni? I don't mean to pry but you seem somewhat distracted and slightly evasive on the subject whenever I have mentioned her name. The two of you certainly seemed to get along quite well while Doctor T'Soni was in here."

Chewing on her lip a moment Sam looked across the desk thoughtfully and sighed. "I... don't know. I think I screwed up Doc and I'm not sure how to fix it."

"I've found talking always seems to be the best way to fix things. There is a great deal of hurt in the galaxy that would never have happened if people had just talked."

Considering his advice a moment Sam murmured a quiet agreement before standing and reaching out to firmly shake Doctor Parker's hand. "Thanks Doc, for everything. Except the needles."

MWMWMWMWMW

Squinting at the projection on her omni-tool Sam moved a little to the left, triangulating her position visually with the tumbled walls. Satisfied she was in the right spot she fired a bolt into the flagstones before securing a marker post to it.

Eyes sweeping the courtyard she could see an outline starting to form. Referring again to her omni-tool she studied the satellite image of the dig site it was displaying. The infra-red overlay showed the outline of two distinct structures. The walls above ground marked the perimeter of the Prothean building that had been here, a temple of some sort. It was the walls _below_ ground that had Sam fascinated though, and it was those walls she was mapping out. It would appear the Protheans had constructed their temple around a far older structure, one that was entirely subterranean. The Prothean structure extended below ground also but there was no trace whatsoever of the inner building on the surface.

Eyes flicking rapidly between the courtyard and her omni-tool Sam grabbed a marker post from the pile beside her and started stepping out the paces to the next survey co-ordinate.

MWMWMWMWMW

A knock at her door jolted Liara from her reverie, the asari looking up to find Doctor Parker hovering at the threshold of her office.

"Good afternoon Doctor T'Soni. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Pushing aside the datapad she'd been staring at blankly for the past ten minutes Liara straightened in her chair, unconsciously smoothing the front of her tunic as she smiled at the man. "Not at all Doctor Parker, please come in."

Despite the many days she had spent in the medical clinic Liara had never really had the chance to properly size Doctor Parker up. In her defence she had been unconscious or feverish for much of the time. As he settled into the chair opposite her Liara took a moment to regard the man. He was of average height for a human male, somewhat stockier than most though his build was powerful rather than fat. A close cropped black beard was liberally peppered with grey, as was his hair. His age was difficult to guess at, his piercing grey eyes adding an odd youthfulness to his face.

"I apologise for not coming to see you sooner Doctor T'Soni. A spate of minor incidents have kept me quite busy the past few days. I didn't realise that scientists could be so accident prone."

Laughing, Liara clasped her hands lightly before her. "Unfortunately working on a largely untouched world comes with its risks as well as its rewards. I hope that no one has been seriously injured?"

"No, dented pride more than anything else," Doctor Parker replied, waving a hand dismissively. "How are you feeling Doctor T'Soni? No troubles walking on your foot now?"

"It is still a little tender. I can walk short distances unaided but for longer journeys I require assistance."

Doctor Parker nodded. "Yes, Doctor Williams mentioned she gave you a lift to the mess hall this morning."

The man didn't miss the flicker of Liara's eyelashes at the mention of Sam's name, nor the dark smudges under her eyes.

"Doctor T'Soni, while I might not have the centuries of wisdom granted to the asari I am starting to get on a little in years for a human. That said, I'm not dead yet and I'm certainly not blind. I've been around the galaxy more than a few times, I've broken my fair share of hearts, mended others and had my heart broken a few times as well. Where ever your thoughts are at moment with regards to Doctor Williams I can assure you that she does care about you, very much so. I don't know what's happened between the two of you since you left the clinic but I would advise that you sort it out sooner rather than later. And by sort it out I mean talk to Doctor Williams."

Blue eyes widened with surprise at the unsolicited advice before Liara remembered Sam's last blood test would have been this morning. Had the woman said something to the doctor? Staring at her own hands for a few moments Liara nodded before looking back to Doctor Parker.

"Thank you, Doctor Parker. I will certainly take your words under consideration."

MWMWMWMWMW

Standing nervously outside Liara's dome for the third time in two days Sam tugged her jacket a bit straighter before checking the wrapping on Liara's gift for the umpteenth time. She'd stopped by the asari's office earlier to see if she needed a lift back to her dome only to have Norlan advise her that he'd already taken care of it.

Steeling her courage Sam reached out and knocked, Liara's voice answering moments later. "Who is it?"

"Liara, it's Sam. Do you have a moment?"

Time suddenly seemed to be moving so slowly it might as well be stopped. It felt as though hours passed before Sam heard the latch click, Liara swinging the portal open a moment later.

Offering the asari a hopeful smile Sam held the gift out to her. "Sorry to trouble you Liara but uh... I just wanted to give you this."

Looking quizzically at the rectangular package Liara shifted her gaze to Sam and stepped back slightly, holding the door open. "Please, come in Sam."

Stepping inside Sam latched the door as Liara carefully made her way back to her bed, settling herself with her right leg outstretched.

Seating herself on the bench nearest to Liara's bed Sam handed her the gift. "How's your foot?"

"It is a little sore at the moment but nothing too troubling." Hefting the gift gently Liara glanced at Sam.

"Just a little something I threw together for you. My side project from the past few days actually."

Her curiosity piqued Liara carefully removed the tissue paper to reveal a jet black holographic frame.

Turning the frame on revealed an image of the glade Sam had taken the asari to several days prior, the photograph captured at early morning judging by the light. Liara's eyes widened as the image slowly came to life. Masterfully stitched together from what must have been thousands of photographs the frame slowly revealed a panorama of the glade. Looking closer Liara noticed that small sections of the image were moving. One moment a breeze would sweep through the frame, causing the tiny white flowers to bob and sway. A few seconds later and an eddy would appear in the stream, swirling gently across the image. Gasping in wonder as a leaf fluttered gracefully into being at the top of the image it was all Liara could do to stop herself reaching out and trying to grab it as it danced down the frame.

As the image swept slowly around the glade the light changed also. Eventually the glade dimmed into twilight, then near black before slowly transforming in a wash of silver as moonlight flitted through the leaves. Liara's eyes remained locked to the frame until the sun rose again and the image returned to its opening frame.

Blinking rapidly, Liara could feel that her lashes were damp. "Sam, I... this is a beautiful gift. I cannot thank you enough."

Giving the asari an embarrassed grin Sam shrugged. "I'm glad you like it. I haven't really done much shooting just for fun in a while and you seemed so taken by the glade. You can change the playback speed too, I've got it set fairly short at the moment so you could see the whole thing."

Carefully laying the frame to one side Liara shifted to the edge of the bed, Sam standing to help the asari to her feet.

"Thank you again Sam." Suddenly leaning forward Liara gently placed a kiss on Sam's cheek before drawing the woman into a brief embrace. Pausing a moment out of surprise, Sam wrapped her arms around the asari and returned the hug before the pair each moved back a step.

"You're welcome Liara, I'm just happy you like it." Moving back another step Sam began to turn for the portal. "Anyway, I won't take up any more of your time. Have a good night and I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Liara hurriedly took a step forward and reached out a hand. "Sam, wait!" Wincing slightly she shifted her weight off her healing foot as a flush of deep blue bloomed across her cheeks. Liara quickly drew her hand back before clasping both hands tightly in front of her. "Would ...you like to stay for a drink?"

MWMWMWMWMW

"What did you say this was called again?" Glancing up from the oddly shimmering yellow/green liquid in her glass Sam raised an eyebrow at Liara.

"Pris para. It is quite popular on Thessia." Gently swirling her own glass Liara leant back against the bed head and raised her glass slightly towards Sam.

Sniffing at the almost iridescent fluid cautiously Sam was surprised to find it had a faint fruity smell. "Reminds me of cherry schnapps a bit actually, colour aside. So, am I best to sip this or throw it down in one hit?"

Liara took a small sip of her own drink before swirling the glass again. "Either way is fine, it is a matter of personal preference."

Narrowing her eyes thoughtfully Sam picked up the small glass, raised it towards Liara then tossed it all back at once. Wondering at the sudden smile curling along the asari's lips Sam had her answer only moments later when the back of her throat suddenly caught fire.

Grasping desperately at the edges of the table Sam folded forward with a gasping wheeze, tears streaming from her eyes. Liara also had tears tracing down her cheeks but for an entirely different reason. It was some minutes before either woman was able to even begin composing herself, Liara pulling herself together first as concern overtook amusement. Sam was still leaning over the table and struggling to breathe as Liara stood and moved to her side, gently laying a hand on the woman's back.

"Sam?"

Breathing raggedly, it took several attempts for Sam to reply. "Should... have... sipped... it." Raising her head she grinned weakly at the asari. "You do realise... this means war?"

Laughing softly Liara leant down and used her free hand to wipe the tears from Sam's cheeks before hesitantly resting her palm against the woman's flushed skin. Sighing quietly Sam leaned into the asari's touch and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again as she reached up to capture Liara's hand.

Shuffling down the bench slightly Sam drew Liara down next to her, smiling as the asari settled herself on the seat before her face grew serious.

"Li... I want to apologise to you. The past few days... I got so focused on getting my gift made for you that I didn't even consider... I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you any hurt or confusion." Shaking her head as Liara began to protest Sam dropped her eyes to their clasped hands briefly, her thumb tracing idle patterns over the back of Liara's hand. "No Li, I did hurt you. I could see it on your face." Raising her gaze to meet Liara's again Sam looked into the asari's eyes. "I like you Liara. A lot. And... I'd like to see where this... us... could go. And I was kinda hoping you felt the same way."

Regarding the woman next to her for a few moments Liara could barely think beyond the tingle of her skin where her hand was enveloped in Sam's. Forcing herself to focus she smiled nervously. "I do Sam and I would also like to see where this will go."

Releasing Liara's hand it was Sam's turn to surprise the asari as she drew her into a warm embrace, Liara returning the gesture almost immediately. As they drew apart Sam raised a hand and gently stroked her thumb across Liara's cheek before dropping her hand to her lap again.

"It's getting late, I should go."

The reluctance of the pair almost palpable, Liara carefully stood and offered a hand to Sam. Walking to the portal together Sam unlatched the door before turning to face the asari, their hands still clasped. Fingers intertwined briefly as they each squeezed the others hand before allowing their grip to relax and their hands to fall apart.

"Goodnight Liara."

"Goodnight Sam"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Teeny spoilers for the From Ashes DLC for ME3. Tiny. Almost insignificant really. Still, just wanted to give a heads-up.**

**Apologies for the short hiatus also, a combination of 11-12 hour work days plus ME3 launching hasn't given me much time to write. Should be mostly back on track now that I've finished ME3, though my work hours aren't likely to change much.**

MWMWMWMWMW

Stretching languidly as she blinked into wakefulness Liara rolled onto her side, her gaze alighting on Sam's gift. She had slowed the playback rate and delighted in discovering which state the glade was in each time she looked at the image. This time the glade was in its dusk stage, the golden light slowly fading as the shadows stretched their long fingers across the frame. After watching the moonlight slowly trickle through the leaves and paint the glade silver Liara shifted onto her back again, sighing quietly and closing her eyes.

Sam.

It had been so long since Shepard had died, since she had made _that_ promise, yet sometimes it still seemed like only yesterday when she had held the woman in her arms as they said their final goodbyes. Now, after centuries, there was the possibility of someone new. And that possibility terrified her. The years she had spent with Shepard were both priceless and far too few in number. She didn't know if she had the strength to go through all that again.

Touching a hand lightly to her chest as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed Liara sighed once more as painful memories flooded back unbidden.

"_Promise me Tianlán. Please."_

"_Shepard..."_

"_Please Li. I want you to be happy."_

"_How can I be happy without you?"_

"_You'll find a way, and I'll always be with you. Here and here."_

Liara shivered as ghostly fingers brushed the hand at her chest before trailing softly across her brow.

"_Promise?"_

"_I... promise. I love you Del Shepard."_

"_I love you too Liara. Now and forever. My Tianlán."_

Raising a shaking hand Liara gently swept the tears from her cheeks and drew a deep breath before standing to prepare for the day ahead.

"I know Shepard, I promised."

MWMWMWMWMW

"So, do you have any plans for today?"

Brown eyes searched blue as Sam and Liara stood outside their domes, early morning sunlight playing over their faces. Suddenly looking disappointed Liara dropped her gaze to their joined hands.

"Oh Sam, I completely forgot... there is a delegation arriving from the Universities Joint Board in two days time. That is what Norlan was so upset about yesterday. They should not be visiting for another few weeks but they have bought the date forward."

Sam smirked as she remembered the agitation of the salarian and nodded slightly. "Ah, duty calls then."

Raising her eyes again Liara offered Sam a hesitant smile. "We can still have breakfast together... if you would like to?"

Gently freeing one hand from Liara's grip Sam swept it towards the ATV as she dropped into an exaggerated bow. "Your chariot awaits milady."

Grinning as Liara laughed Sam helped her aboard the vehicle before climbing on herself. Kicking the engine over Sam glanced back at the asari. "Good to go?"

Liara nodded, reaching towards the luggage rack before pausing and wrapping her arms around Sam's waist instead. Heart thumping, Sam smiled to herself as she eased the throttle on and guided the ATV towards the mess tent.

Good morning indeed.

MWMWMWMWMW

Barely had the pair set foot inside the mess hall when two words were called out that meant that weren't having breakfast together after all.

"Doctor T'Soni!"

Spotting Norlan making a beeline for them Sam quickly reached out and brushed her fingers down Liara's forearm as she leant over to murmur in the asari's ear. "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"I look forward to it Sam." Smiling apologetically Liara turned towards Norlan as Sam headed to the serving area. Breakfast alone it was. Glancing over her shoulder as she reached the counter Sam caught Liara doing the exact same thing, both grinning and blushing as they each turned around again.

Across the mess hall grey eyes crinkled into a smile as Doctor Parker observed the pair. "You've still got it Phil."

MWMWMWMWMW

Glaring up at the suns Sam wiped a forearm across her brow before returning her attention to the machine crouched before her in the centre of the courtyard. Quickly checking the tripod legs were stable and locked into place Sam accessed her omni-tool and verified for the third time that the device was perfectly centred within the marker posts.

"Ok, here we go." Retreating back to edge of the clearing Sam pointed her omni-tool at the machine and sent the start sequence. Hearing a low hum start to emanate from the courtyard she nodded and sank to the ground in the shade of a low tree. It would be at least half an hour before the ground penetrating radar finished mapping the subterranean structure that extended far beneath the flagstones of the courtyard. Leaning back against the tree she closed her eyes, a smile stealing across her face as she thought back to earlier this morning.

"Doctor Liara T'Soni, what have you done to me?"

MWMWMWMWMW

"The board members were very pleased with progress here, even through we have barely had a chance to complete setting up the main camp yet."

"Well they're the ones who decided to visit early and give Norlan apoplexy." Sam shot Liara a wicked grin over the mess table. "Has he recovered yet?"

Choking slightly as she tried not to laugh Liara swallowed her mouthful of food and took a sip of water. "Sam!"

Chuckling, Sam pushed her plate away and regarded the asari opposite her. "Well, it's good to see you again at any rate. I was starting to think you were a figment of my imagination."

Liara smiled and shook her head slightly. "It is a part of my job I do not entirely enjoy, necessary as it is." Casting her eyes over Sam's dusty and dishevelled clothes the asari nodded slightly towards to woman. "I would much rather be out in the field getting my hands dirty than discussing budgets and allocations over breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Self-consciously smoothing her rumpled clothing out Sam shrugged. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Fresh air, sunshine, the possibility of making a new discovery... "

Huffing indignantly Liara glared at Sam before laughing softly. "You are a dreadful tease Doctor Williams."

"Hey!" Sam pouted before winking at the asari. "You know, if you're that keen to get a little dirty I do have something to show you. Got some free time coming up?"

Finishing the last of her meal Liara nodded as she pushed her plate away. "Actually I do. I was going to take the next few days out of the office, both Norlan and I could do with the break."

"We'll head first thing in the morning then? You're going to love this."

MWMWMWMWMW

The reflection of the holograph danced and weaved in Liara's eyes as she studied the projection before her. "Sam... this is... I never thought to find anything like _this_." Standing next to Liara Sam felt her skin tingle, the asari's excitement seemingly charging the very air.

"I think... no... though on Ilos... "

Sam gave Liara a playful nudge with her elbow. "Full sentences would be nice you know."

"Hmm?" Glancing briefly at Sam Liara burst out laughing, the spell of the holograph broken by the wounded look on the woman's face. "Forgive me, it is just... I almost can not believe it."

"I probably won't believe it either when you eventually string a full sentence together."

Liara stared at the projection a long moment before turning to Sam. "Have you ever heard of the Inusannon?"

Sam thought a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I have. One of your papers mentioned them actually. The collaborative article you did with Javik."

"I should have guessed you would have read that." Liara smiled at Sam before continuing, turning back towards the projection as she did. "Here, in the lower portion of the structure. The only other place I have ever seen this particular form of geometric construction is on Ilos. Javik confirmed that similar architecture on Ilos pre-dated the Protheans arrival on the planet."

"Guess I'd better get started on clearing that stairwell then." Shutting off the holo-projector Sam offered Liara her hand, the pair twining their fingers together as they stepped out of the dig tent.

"I actually had an idea occur to me about that stairwell Sam. I believe it would be an excellent tool for your biotic training."

Sam cocked as eyebrow at the asari. "You want me to clear tonnes of dirt and rocks with my biotics? The same biotics that can't even uproot a weed? I'm not going to live long enough to even put a dent in it."

A brief shadow passed over Liara's eyes as she glanced away momentarily, her hand squeezing Sam's a little tighter. "You may be surprised to find what you can do with some proper training."

MWMWMWMWMW

The large stone trembled slightly, before begrudgingly lifting into the air. Baring her teeth in a triumphant grimace Sam painstakingly directed the stone off to one side of the stairwell before lowering it next to the others.

Letting out an explosive burst of air she scrubbed a hand over her face and was surprised to find she wasn't sweating. "Huh, must be getting used to this at long last."

Settling herself on the steps Sam looked down into the stairwell. According to the radar scan there should only be a few more metres of debris left before the stairs opened into a large void. The clearing had gone much faster than she'd expected. It had started very slowly, Liara insisting Sam master several meditative exercises first in order to better focus her powers. After only a few weeks of practice Sam had done just that, surprising both herself and the asari.

Rapidly taking to every new lesson that Liara could throw at her Sam soon started clearing noticeable sections of the stairs fairly quickly. Large areas of dirt still required a shovel and old fashioned elbow grease but any big pieces of rubble were lifted and moved with biotics. As work progressed it became clear the stairwell had been deliberately blocked. While the top few metres of debris were natural, having simply blown or fallen into the stairwell over time, the remainder was tightly packed and consisted of everything from fist-sized rocks to stones as large as the ATV.

Glancing at her chrono Sam felt a flush of guilt sweep through her. She'd promised Liara she wouldn't push herself too hard, the asari still concerned with the unusually rapid mastery Sam was gaining over her biotics. Excited at the prospect of breaking into the chamber Sam had lost all track of time and worked hours longer than said she would. Reaching for the canteen next to her the woman smiled as she recalled one of her first few lessons with Liara.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Ow, damnit!"

Both wringing their fingers Sam and Liara looked at each other ruefully before Sam grinned.

"Good spark though, lit the whole dome up."

"I am starting to notice you have quite a shocking personality Doctor Williams." Liara crossed her arms, glaring at Sam with mock consternation.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Sam reached out a pointed finger towards the asari, laughing as Liara skipped away with a squeak and took refuge on the other side of the table.

"Physical mnemonics are an important part of training and the asari exercises require precise movements."

"Yeah? I'm starting to think it's just an excuse for you to put your hands all over me. Not that I'm complaining mind..."

Taking advantage of Liara's stammering indignation Sam darted around the table and snagged the asari around the waist, pulling her in close.

"Hey, no zap that time. I guess your training is working."

Rolling her eyes Liara laughed as she wrapped her own arms around Sam in return. "You are impossible."

MWMWMWMWMW

Glancing at her chrono again Sam stood and started towards the main courtyard. She had barely made it halfway before a wave of dizziness crashed over her like an avalanche and she stumbled into a low wall. Bracing herself against the stonework she suddenly felt completely drained, her arms trembling at she struggled to keep on her feet.

Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths, gradually feeling the world stabilise again. Cautiously opening her eyes she took a few more steps before collapsing to her knees and dry retching, the world starting to spin all over again.

Time lost all meaning as she struggled to reach the ATV, the suns having sunk low to the horizon when she eventually managed to haul herself on to the machine. Reaching for the hand grips she stared at her violently trembling hands a moment.

"Oh I'm not going to be hearing the end of this any time soon."

MWMWMWMWMW

Liara knew something wasn't right as soon as Sam's dome came into view. The ATV, normally parked neatly between their domes, was angled haphazardly near the portal to Sam's dome. As she drew closer the asari could also see that the portal to the woman's dome wasn't latched.

Ice gripping her stomach she broke into a run, dodging around the ATV and bursting into Sam's dome. Any empty cannister, it's contents spilled on the floor in a splash of blue, spun noisily across the floor as Liara inadvertently kicked it. Broken glass crunched underfoot as she stepped further into the dim interior.

"Sam?" Sweeping her eyes through the kitchen area Liara spotted a crumpled shadow slumped against the cupboards just as a low moan reached her ears. "Sam!"

Rushing to the woman's side Liara could see her entire body was shaking uncontrollably, her breath coming in short shallow gasps. Rapidly accessing her omni-tool Liara sent Doctor Parker a priority message, the light from the holographic interface throwing Sam's face into sharp relief. A wash of blood coloured the left side of Sam's head, a large gash readily apparent near her hairline. Recoiling from the sudden light Sam lashed out weakly, her brown eyes wide and unfocused.

Gently capturing the woman's face in her hands Liara tried to soothe her. "Sam, it is alright. You are safe."

"L.. Li? S'at... you?"

"Yes Sam, I am here."

Liara gathered the trembling woman in her arms and held her tightly as Sam sighed with relief, her eyelids fluttering closed as she leaned against the asari. Pressing her lips briefly against Sam's temple Liara could feel her pulse was racing.

"Hold on Sam, help is coming."


	9. Chapter 9

The pinching sensation in the crook of her right elbow was both familiar and irritating. Intending to confirm whether her suspicions were correct or not Sam raised her left hand only to have the motion arrested, her hand stopping inches above the sheet.

"Here, I think we can take these off now."

Warm fingers circled her left wrist and she felt something tighten briefly before it fell away. Freed of the restraint Sam again lifted her hand only to have it pushed gently back down.

"What you can feel in your right arm _is_ an IV and I need you to leave it alone. If you can't do that I will have to put the restraint back on."

Struggling to rouse herself Sam sensed more than saw the figure move towards her feet, the same sensation of something tightening then falling away repeating itself for each ankle.

"There we go. I'm going to leave the restraint on your right wrist just to make sure you don't dislodge that IV."

"Wa... ter."

More movement, then something brushed against her lips. Sam felt a hand slide beneath her head, lifting it slightly. Finding the straw she almost cried with relief as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

"That's enough for now or you'll make yourself sick."

Her head was gently lowered again, seeming to sink impossibly far into the pillow. Sam felt her already limited awareness contracting around her like a warm cocoon. Too weak to fight it she welcomed the black as it embraced her, drawing her back into unconsciousness.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Quite frankly you're lucky to be alive."

Sliding her eyes away from Doctor Parker's intense gaze Sam stared towards the foot of the bio-bed, remorse plain on her face. "Doc, I... I'm sorry."

"I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not the one you should be apologising to."

Her head jerking up Sam followed the doctors gaze to the entry portal of the medical clinic. Liara. Turning from latching the door the asari pulled up short as she saw Sam was awake, an unreadable mask slipping over her face as she started towards the woman.

"I'll leave you two be. Doctor Williams, Doctor T'Soni." Nodding first at Sam, then Liara as she reached the bedside, Doctor Parker retired to his office.

Drawing a chair closer Liara sat and reached out to clasp Sam's hand. "It is good to see you are finally properly awake. How are you feeling?"

Squeezing Liara's hand lightly Sam tried to meet her eyes. "Li, I... "

"No Sam, not now. Just... focus on getting better."

Liara fell silent, her head bowed as her thumb stroked gently across the back of Sam's hand. Leaning back into the pillows Sam felt her heart ache, tears tumbling down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes closed.

_Oh Gods, what have I done._

MWMWMWMWMW

"Well, you appear not to have suffered any permanent cardiac or neurological damage. _This_ time. I would strongly recommend that you do not undertake a repeat performance however. If Doctor T'Soni hadn't found you when she did... "

Turning off the bio-bed scan Doctor Parker tapped a few notes into his omni-tool before turning his attention to Sam. She had been unusually quiet since waking two days ago, speaking only to answer questions. Even when Liara visited the pair barely spoke, simply sitting hand in hand, an air of both relief and tension about them.

Clearing her throat slightly, Sam stared at her hands clasped together in front of her. "I don't really remember much... I was at the dig site, it was a warm day. I'd cleared a lot of debris from the stairwell and then... I was here."

Regarding the woman a moment he briefly touched a hand to her shoulder, causing Sam to look up and meet his eyes.

"I'm not going to lecture you Doctor Williams but I am going to give you the facts and you are going to listen. If it takes scaring the hell out of you to make sure you never put yourself in the same position again then so be it."

Jaw clenching Sam nodded at Doctor Parker, her pale skin contrasting sharply with brown eyes that were dark with a maelstrom of emotion.

"When I first arrived at your dome you were semi-conscious, delirious and your heart rate was more than twice what it should be. I managed to get you somewhat stabilised and you were transported here. The cut to your head proved largely superficial, likely sustained when you collapsed." As Doctor Parker continued Sam raised her left hand, lightly tracing the healing scar that danced raggedly around the hairline at her temple. "I ran a blood panel and when those results came back I ran it again because I was certain they couldn't be right. They were. Your electrolyte levels were the lowest I have seen in over fifty years of medical practice. Conventional medical wisdom considers the levels you had to be fatal."

Breaking from his gaze Sam turned her head away, eyes closing as a shaky breath rattled her frame. Her fingers twisting in the sheet she took a few moments to let his words sink in before turning to face Doctor Parker again.

"Do you remember me removing your restraints when you first started to regain consciousness?" Sam nodded, her eyes flicking to the padded cuff dangling from the side of the bed. "Initially you were very weak, barely able to breathe unassisted. Once I started to intravenously replenish your electrolytes you began to have a series of muscle seizures as your body attempted to rebalance itself. The seizures were so severe I couldn't restrain you as you would have broken your own limbs and you were still too weak to endure a muscle relaxant. Doctor T'Soni and one of asari botanists took turns suspending you in a biotic field until you had stabilised enough for me to administer the muscle relaxant. Even then it took a dose that would have slowed a krogan down before I was safely able to restrain you. It was another full day after that when you began to wake and I removed the restraints."

Paling further as she dropped her head Sam's face all but crumpled as the realisation hit her – not so much the thought that she had nearly died, though that was horrifying in and of itself, but that she had put people that cared about her through a great deal of worry and pain. Jumping slightly as Doctor Parker touched her arm she tilted her head slightly towards him but could not bring herself to look at the man.

"I'm sorry Doctor Williams but you needed to hear that. I doubt it will make you feel much better at this point in time but you should be well enough to return to your dome tomorrow. Strict bed rest for a week though, and I mean it."

Nodding faintly Sam rolled away from the doctor and onto her side, knees drawing up towards her chest as she struggled not to cry. Sensing Doctor Parker move away she lost the battle, sobbing into her pillow, the hurt look on Liara's face when she had first woken painfully reminding her of exactly what she had almost lost.

MWMWMWMWMW

"So, I guess we're even now huh? I brought you meals when you were laid up, now you're doing the same for me."

Liara froze for a moment before forcefully depositing the dinner tray on the table and spinning to face Sam, her eyes blazing as biotic energy flared across her skin.

"No it is _not_ the same. _My_ injuries were the result of an accident. _Your_ current situation is entirely self inflicted!"

Turning her back on the startled woman Liara stalked toward the portal, fists clenched by her sides. Stopping just short of the door she stood with her head bowed, her body shaking with emotion.

"Li." Starting slightly as Sam's hand tentatively touched her shoulder Liara took a deep breath before turning to face her. Tears streaking her face, Sam had one hand braced against the table, all her energy needed just to stand.

Immediately Liara's biotics faded, anger replaced by concern as she reached for the woman. "Sam! What are you doing? You should not be out of bed."

Wrapping an arm around Sam's waist Liara guided her back to the bed, the woman dropping into a heavy sit on to the mattress as her legs gave out. With Liara's help Sam managed to manoeuvre herself further up the bed, gratefully falling into a half-reclining position against the stack of pillows at the bed head. Capturing Liara's wrist as she fussed with the blankets Sam gently drew her onto the bed, shifting over so the asari had room to sit beside her.

Lightly grasping Liara's hand in her own Sam raised eyes full of sorrow and regret. "Li, I can't... sorry isn't enough, I know that. It's just a word. What I did, it was stupid. I have no excuse, there's nothing I can say except that I _am_ sorry. I never meant for any of this... I _never_ meant to cause you so much pain. You're angry with me, as you should be. I just hope that you can forgive me. Maybe not for a while, but..." Her voice breaking Sam dropped her gaze to their joined hands, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

Liara's voice was low as she replied, her own voice breaking. "You _scared_ me Sam. When I found you, I did not know what had happened. Then Doctor Parker determined it was biotic exhaustion... " Sighing, Liara nestled her head into Sam's shoulder. "Please... do not scare me like that ever again."

Resting her cheek against Liara's forehead Sam gave the asari's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I won't Liara, I promise. I'm so sorry."

MWMWMWMWMW

Stirring slightly Liara frowned as she gradually became aware of a soft blue light filtering through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before remembering where she was. Lifting her head gently from Sam's shoulder her eyes widened as she saw the source of the strange luminescence – Sam. The woman's whole body was infused in a biotic glow, tendrils of the energy even snaking up Liara's arm where it was draped across Sam's stomach.

Barely containing a startled gasp the asari searched the sleeping woman's face, seeing nothing there but peace as she continued to slumber unawares. Mind racing Liara lowered her head to Sam's shoulder again, unconsciously flexing the arm she had wrapped around her. Sam made a low humming noise at the movement before rolling slightly towards the asari, the glow dying as she rested her cheek against Liara's forehead again.

Deeply troubled, Liara drew what comfort she could from the warmth of Sam's body against her own and the quiet cadence of her breathing. _What is happening to you Sam?_ Mentally cataloguing the events of the past few months yielded no immediate answers, sleep eventually stealing over Liara again as she held Sam close and wondered what the coming months would bring.

MWMWMWMWMW

Liara's stomach clenched as she looked down into the stairwell and thought about what it had almost cost her.

Sam.

She had left the woman sleeping, her body still struggling to recover. Accessing her omni-tool the asari reviewed the files she had copied from Sam's console. Bringing up the radar scan she could see how close Sam had been to breaking through into the room at the foot of the stairs. Two massive stones remained, smaller debris wedged tightly around them.

Hands wreathed in blue Liara sent a weak slam down the stairwell, loosening the debris. Alternately shifting what debris she had dislodged and sending more carefully measured slams against the rest she eventually managed to free enough space around the stones to shift them slightly. Moving them completely was out of the question but she thought it possible to rotate them far enough to open a gap.

Standing half way down the stairs she flared into biotic brilliance and began to painstakingly coax the stones apart. Small cascades of debris flowed from around the stones as they begrudgingly began to move, a narrow passageway gradually opening between them. Finally the gap appeared large enough that it would be possible to squeeze through and Liara let her biotics extinguish with a quiet sigh.

Donning a re-breather mask for safety, the air beyond the gap perhaps toxic or at the least very stale, Liara carefully edged into the gap, one hand lit with biotics and held before her as a makeshift torch. The flickering blue light painted an eerie picture of the room beyond. It was entirely clear of debris and apparently devoid of any decorations save that the walls appeared to have designs carved into them similar to those on the stones in the courtyard.

Reluctantly withdrawing from the gap Liara retreated up the stairs and back into the sunlight. Unable to help herself she smiled with almost giddy expectation as she thought about stepping into the room for the first time, Sam by her side.

MWMWMWMWMW

"You have been busy."

Leaning against Liara as the pair stood at the top of the stairwell Sam looked down to the gap between the stones. The soft light of work lamps was evident beyond the narrow entry, anticipation fluttering in the woman's stomach as she imagined what they might be illuminating inside.

Though still far too weak to even consider working, Doctor Parker had finally allowed Sam to leave her dome after eight days of bed rest. She had promised him the field trip would be strictly hands-off – hands-off anything archaeologically related she had added with a smirk towards Liara, the asari flushing purple with embarrassment as Doctor Parker laughed.

Shooting a quick glance at Liara Sam grinned and they began their decent to the room. Liara had spent days setting up circulation fans to introduce fresh air into the void. Once she was satisfied it would be safe to enter without a re-breather the work lights had been installed, the asari doing her best to focus on preparing the room for study without actually getting distracted by the complex and alluring designs engraved into the walls.

Gesturing for Sam to enter the gap first Liara was surprised to find the woman waiting for her on the other side. Holding out a hand to the asari Sam smiled as her hand was taken, blue fingers twining with her own. Walking slowly they toured the room together pausing frequently to pour over one design or another, their voices hushed even though they were alone. The low pedestals spaced evenly around the walls were a mystery, appearing never to have anything placed upon them though each did feature a very different design around the edge.

Having completed a full circuit Sam drew Liara towards the centre of the room, both simply standing for a time hand in hand, trying to take in the enormity of the discovery.

"Hey."

As Liara turned towards her Sam couldn't help but laugh at the rapt expression on her face. 'Like a kid in a candy store' had never been so perfectly personified. Gently releasing Liara's hand Sam placed her hands around the asari's waist and drew her close, Liara resting her own hands lightly on Sam's biceps in return.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

Blue eyes wide with wonder Liara nodded. "Oh yes. I could never have imagined discovering something like this. Even after all I have seen and studied... an untouched pre-Prothean ruin... and... " Ducking her gaze briefly Liara blushed before lifting her eyes to Sam's again. "And I get to study it with you."

"You sure I won't be too much of a distraction? Because I'm certainly going to try and be one... "

Closing her eyes, Sam leaned in and gently touched the tip of her nose to Liara's. Pulling back slightly and opening her eyes she was surprised to see a tear rolling down Liara's cheek.

"Li, what's wrong?"

Misery etched all over her face Liara stepped free of Sam's grip as she turned and walked a few paces away, shoulders rounding as she tightly hugged her arms to her chest.

"I am... I am so sorry. I thought I could, I promised but I..."

Stepping around the asari to face her, Sam ducked her head slightly to meet Liara's eyes. "Talk to me Li. Maybe I can help?"

Indecision flitted across Liara's face before she slowly nodded. Allowing Sam to gently lead her to a nearby pedestal Liara shakily seated herself while Sam leant against the wall.

Taking a few deep breaths the asari clasped her hands in her lap, fingers worrying at the fabric of her tunic. "I made a promise many years ago, one that I always intended to keep but have never found myself able to. Shepard and I... we always knew that humans have a far shorter life span than asari, that one day... " Swallowing, Liara continued, her voice tight with emotion. "We do not know if it was the Cerberus implants or her interaction with the Prothean beacons or perhaps a combination of the two, but Shepard lived far beyond the expected human life span at that time." Smiling sadly, Liara briefly raised her head to meet Sam's eyes. "She was over 200 when she died. We both felt so blessed for the time we were given with each other – almost two centuries – and that Shepard was able to see our daughters grow up."

Dropping her eyes again, Liara continued "Before she passed, Shepard made me promise that I would allow myself to move on, to be open to the possibility of meeting someone else one day. She did not want to think of me alone after she was gone. It has been so long... I have kept myself busy with work, never staying very long in any one place. As such, I have never met anyone else." Blue eyes bright with tears lifted to meet Sam's concerned gaze. "Until now."

Moving over to the asari, Sam crouched in front of her and rested a hand on Liara's knee. "Oh Li... " Bowing her own head momentarily Sam could only imagine the torment Liara must be feeling. "Look, I don't know if it will help or if it's something you'd even be interested in doing but... sometimes humans like to speak with friends and family who have passed away. Sometimes they'll visit the place where that person was laid to rest, to feel closer to them, and just... talk. Maybe if you go and visit Shepard, talk with her... it might help."

Eyes fixed on her clasped hands Liara nodded slowly, not trusting that she could speak. Rising from her crouch Sam sat beside the asari before gently looping an arm around her shoulders. The pair sat in silence for some time, each taking their own measure of comfort from the others presence. Finally Liara shifted slightly, leaning into Sam.

"Thank you."

"Any time Li, any time."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam shifted her camera over to her right hand and groaned as she stretched her left arm out, her bicep protesting vehemently at the movement. Nothing like a cramped muscle to bring you back to reality. Glancing at the screen on top of the camera Sam decided she'd taken enough images to justify a download.

Crossing the floor to the small work area she and Liara had set up in the underground room Sam looked sadly at Liara's powered down console as she walked past it to her own. The asari had left for the Citadel a few days prior, ostensibly to collect some research notes from her apartment that might prove helpful though Sam couldn't help but feel that wasn't the whole reason.

Shaking her head slightly she tried to put Liara out of her mind, half smiling at the futility. _Relax Sam, you like her, she likes you... it's just a little complicated._ Setting up the download, Sam browsed through the images as they loaded onto the console to make sure everything was in focus and the images overlapped sufficiently for the stitching program to work properly.

Stretching out her left arm again Sam gave her bicep a quick massage while she verified the rendering program on her console had access to all the new images. Satisfied the imaging was progressing as it should be Sam hefted her camera again and moved to the next section of wall.

"No rest for the wicked."

MWMWMWMWMW

Passing by the statue of Shepard that stood proudly on its plinth near the embassy offices, Liara barely glanced at it. For many years after its installation following Shepard's death the asari had been unable to look at the statue without her heart breaking all over again with the loss she felt. Eventually, in desperation and because there was no alternate route to her apartment that did not take her past the statue, she began to imagine it not as its creator had sculpted it but in a way that would not cause her pain.

In her mind the statue was not wearing a hard suit, but rather a simple t-shirt and a pair of well worn jeans. No helmet, instead a swagman hat sat at a rakish angle atop the head. Gone was the stern stare, replaced with that crooked grin, a smouldering cigar clamped in the corner of the mouth. _That_ was Del, _that_ was woman she had loved for so long. _Still_ loved. Let the galaxy have its hero soldier, Liara had had so much more. Sparing the statue a small glance, the asari hurried on to her apartment.

MWMWMWMWMW

Taking a small sip of the pris para Liara set the glass down on the table and slowly walked towards the shelf in front of her. The items set on the shelf were the only personal ones in the apartment and by that virtue alone were the most valuable, far more precious to her than the Prothean artefacts and asari artwork that was dotted around the space. Reaching the shelf, Liara stood a moment gazing at the photographs before reaching out and gently drawing forward the timber box that rested between them.

Raising her hand to her throat Liara dipped her fingers beneath her collar, snagging the chain that hung around her neck with her fingertips and slowly drew it forth. As the chain settled over her tunic she lightly brushed her fingers along the thin metal tags resting against her chest. Pleasantly warm from her body heat the tags chimed softly together at her touch. Pausing a moment as though about to change her mind, she raised her other hand and gently lifted the tags from around her neck, pooling the chain in one hand. Sighing softly as she closed her eyes she ran the pad of her thumb over the raised lettering on one of the tags.

Shepard  
>Delilah S<p>

Closing her hands around both chain and tags she pressed her lips against her curled fingers, trying to overcome the feeling she was about to lose a part of herself. Finally opening her eyes she gently spooled the chain into the waiting box of carved timber, carefully arranging the tags to sit on top. With one last look at the tags she closed the box and pushed it back into its place between the photographs of her daughters, her fingers unconsciously stroking over the design inlaid in the top of the box. In a sore test of all her willpower Liara eventually managed to draw her fingers away from the box, tears standing in her eyes as she turned from the wooden container and all the memories it now held.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Thank you for staying while I ate Sam, though you did not have to. It is quite late and I can see how tired you are."

Turning towards the asari as the pair stopped outside Liara's dome Sam reached out and briefly squeezed Liara's hand. "No I didn't have to but I wanted to. I missed you Li."

"I... missed you as well. I take it you have not been pushing yourself too hard?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing more strenuous than lifting my camera I promise. The stitching program has been doing most of the heavy work. I can show you how far along the render is if you have some time tomorrow?"

Liara smiled at the glow in Sam's eyes, knowing how often her own eyes lit up in the same way when she was discussing her work. Nodding slightly she was rewarded with a broad grin from the woman opposite her. "While I am sure Norlan has plenty of work for me to catch up on I should be able to sneak out at lunch for a time."

"Great. I'll see you at the dig tomorrow then." Sam began to move forward then halted, hesitating briefly before reaching her hand out again to squeeze Liara's. "Goodnight Li."

Capturing the woman's hand as she withdrew it Liara stepped up to Sam, quickly pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. Blushing some she stepped back again, releasing Sam's hand as she did. "Goodnight Sam."

Watching the asari as she turned for her dome Sam found her fingertips drifting over her cheek where Liara had kissed her. _Huh._ Smiling to herself she wandered over to her own dome, pausing as she felt a tingle between her shoulder blades. Looking around she caught Liara gazing after her, the asari colouring further as she ducked into her portal and latched the door.

_Maybe not so complicated after all._

MWMWMWMWMW

"This is amazing Sam. I would never have expected you to progress so far in only four days." Her blue eyes dancing with gold as she stared at the holographic image before her Liara marvelled at the detail. The 3D render of the room had one corner completed and a section of adjacent wall.

"I prefer to photograph in small sections and get the render started while I keep going. Saves time overall, even with the fairly frequent breaks to download the images. There's something else I wanted to show you too."

Liara almost sighed with disappointment as the image collapsed into itself and disappeared. Glancing at Sam as the woman's fingers flew over the holographic keyboard Liara could see the knit in her eyebrows that she always got when she was really focused on something.

"Here." Turning her attention to Liara Sam entered the final few commands, intent on watching the asari's face while the holographic image coalesced. Frowning slightly as the image became clear Liara looked at Sam.

"The pedestals?"

"Each has a slightly different pattern remember? I think... well, I'm going to have to run the images through a pretty advanced analytical program... but I think the pedestals are _keys_. The patterns designate the order in which the pedestals have to be activated." Sam tapped a foot on the floor. "There's are least four other rooms beneath us so there has to be some was to get to them."

"Keys... I will have to check my notes but I believe Javik mentioned something about keys during one of our conversations. It was only in passing but I am sure I noted it down."

Liara stared at the hologram for several minutes, her eyes unfocused as her thoughts drifted. "How much time will your program take to analyse the pedestal designs?"

Sam shrugged and shook her head slightly. "That's a good question. While the major design on each pedestal is quite different – enough to notice with the naked eye at least – there's a sub-design on each one that is practically identical. After staring at the images for hours I _think_ I can differentiate two of the pedestals but the other eight... It could be days."

Eyes still fixed to the hologram, the gold light flickering across her skin in a manner that Sam found very intriguing, Liara nodded. "That being the case there is somewhere I would like to visit." Sweeping a hand through the image to shut off the projector Liara turned to Sam and reached for the woman's hands, clasping them gently in her own.

"I think that it is time I went to visit Shepard and... I would like you to come with me."

MWMWMWMWMW

"_You know, I think I could build a house here," Kaidan murmured as he sat on the outcrop of rock near the edge of the waves, looking out over the sea. The afternoon had long since died, the sun casting like blood and fire over the waves as it slowly melted toward the horizon._

_"It is beautiful," Liara agreed, also watching from nearby as day slowly surrendered to night._

_"Your people…they have a tie to the ocean, don't they?" he asked, looking over at her._

_"Yes. The asari once lived in the seas," she answered softly. "We still feel a very strong bond to the shifting tides, the feel of salt water. The sea is alive, ever-changing and yet…eternal. Commander Shepard loves the sea as well. She often chooses such a location as her place of peace during the knowledge bonds."_

_Kaidan smirked a little, letting out a faint chuckle. Blinking, Liara glanced over at him._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing," he replied. "I just find it amusing you still can't have a conversation without eventually bringing Shepard into it."_

_"I…did not realise I was doing so. I'm sorry if I am being boorish-"_

_"No, no…you're not boorish," Kaidan smiled. "On the contrary, it's good to hear. It's kind of like the sunset, you know? It reminds me that no matter how ugly things are, or how bad things seem to get…there's still beauty around us, you know? Joy. That's how you sound when you talk about Shepard…joyful. Even when you're sad, if that makes sense."_

_Liara was silent, only lowering her head with a faint darkening of her cheeks. After a long moment she said, "We are…we have decided, the mission comes first."_

_Kaidan nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, mission's important," he agreed. "But so is life, right? Keep your head in the game now but…doesn't mean that you can't think about the future, you know? Way I see it, everything is going to come around again. Life, wars, evolution…even the Reapers will, I suppose. What's never going to happen again is us. Me, and Chakwas, and Ash and Wrex and Tali…and you and Shepard. I mean, we gotta do all we can but we also have to remember…we're what's important right now. Universe gets an infinity of chances but we only get one, right? We gotta make it count._"

"Li?"

Looking over from the pilots seat at Liara Sam could see the asari was light years away, staring out the front screen of the shuttle.

"Hey, Li? We're almost there, where do you want me to set down?"

Liara closed her eyes for a moment as she returned to herself, taking a shaky breath as she did so.

"I am sorry Sam, I was... remembering a conversation I had once with a friend. His words ring just as true now as they did then." Accessing the map, Liara directed Sam towards a large grassy plain set back slightly from the coastline.

As they flew in low over the coast Sam couldn't help but marvel the how beautiful this planet was. The beach beneath them was more rocks than sand, the waves crashing over smoothly polished stones, their vibrant colours flashing in the light each time the water receded. Further back from the erosion of the water the rocks were more jagged, their shapes tempered by wind and heat from the sun rather than the persistent action of the waves. Small trees clung tenuously in almost impossible places while patches of emerald coloured moss cascaded over cliffs and adorned the rocky outcroppings.

Gently setting the shuttle down Sam powered it down before turning to Liara. "You still ok to do this?"

Fingers nervously worrying at her tunic Liara nodded slowly. "Yes. I can see now that it is something I must do."

Alighting from the shuttle first Sam offered her hand to Liara as she disembarked also. The woman could feel a slight tremble in the asari's grip and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Smiling softly Liara entwined their fingers before setting off towards to coast. "This way."

The pair walked in comfortable silence, each content with their own thoughts. As they neared the beach Liara slowed, finally stopping as Sam drew up beside her.

"_You would not dare!"_

_The answering grin was all the cue Liara needed to dance away from the waters edge as a spray of crystal droplets showered over her. The cause of the spray laughed at the asari's indignant squeal, her mirth cut short when a weak slam toppled her off her feet and into the cold water._

_Standing almost instantly Shepard stared in shock at the asari who was desperately trying not to laugh at the sight before her._

"_Oh. So that's how it's going to be?"_

_Dripping wet, Shepard removed the sodden and now extinguished cigar from the corner of her mouth and regarded it a moment before flicking it away. Setting her sights on the asari she all but launched herself up the beach, rapidly catching Liara as she tried to flee and gently tackling her to the ground._

"_Shepard! You are all wet."_

"_And whose fault might that be?"_

_Somehow Liara managed to keep a straight face, her expression the very picture of innocence. "You always did have a knack for getting yourself into trouble Delilah Shepard."_

"_Hmm, know anyone who can get me out of this trouble Doctor T'Soni?"_

"_Perhaps."_

"We lived here for a time, after the war ended. Because it was uninhabited when the Reapers invaded they simply passed right by. It was so peaceful, exactly what we needed. Just Shepard, myself and the sea. Virmire was one of the few garden planets left habitable, but even now few people wish to settle here. I think many are still hesitant about radiation, even though it has been centuries since we destroyed Saren's facility."

"You used a _nuke_?"

"Yes. It was all we had at the time. Ensuring that bomb went off cost a friend his life, and almost cost your great grandmother hers also."

Sam stared out to sea for a few minutes, trying to reconcile the age difference between herself and the asari standing beside her. What was but a brief mention in a history lesson for her and yet another war story in her family history, was a collection of vividly painful memories for Liara.

"Sam?"

Tearing her eyes from the azure water Sam glanced at Liara, concern plain on the asari's face amongst a tumult of other emotions.

"Sorry Li, it's just... a little hard for me to process the fact you lived through the Reaper invasion, _fought_ the Reapers even. That all happened a very long time ago for me."

Lifting her free hand Liara gently brushed her fingers down Sam's cheek. "It happened a very long time ago for me too Sam. That is part of the reason why I am here." Liara gently tugged at Sam's hand as she turned toward a nearby headland that jutted out over the ocean. "Come, we are almost there."

Walking almost reverentially out along the promontory both Sam and Liara found themselves lost in the peace of the crashing waves and sea-tinged air. Ankle deep grass waved gently around a haphazard scattering of stones and boulders that dotted the ground. Drawing to a stop near one of the stones Sam noticed something had been etched into the surface. Reaching down to brush the obscuring moss aside she revealed three letters.

DEL

Feeling Liara's hand tighten around her own Sam drew the asari's hand up and cupped it with her own. No words were needed. Liara simply nodded as Sam looked into her eyes, the woman nodding in return before releasing Liara's hand. Gesturing back down the headland with a tilt of her head Sam left Liara standing quietly before the stone marker, her eyes downcast as the wind gently plucked at her clothing.

Slowly sinking down in front of the marker, Liara knelt in the soft grass before placing a hand palm down on the ground before her and murmuring gently, "Hello Shepard."

Bowing her head, she paused a moment to gather her thoughts.

"It has been so long Del, yet some days it seems like only yesterday I had you by my side. I miss you so much sometimes. I still feel blessed by the Goddess herself that we were able to share the time together that we did. I see much of you in Melara – her drive, her determination, "Liara laughed softly, "her stubbornness. _Your_ stubbornness. Our daughter has done well and she carries your name forward proudly. Irie is well also, she is currently on Thessia. Her voice has become even more beautiful over the years." Smiling sadly Liara flexed her fingers lightly in the grass. "It is quite lucky that the one aspect of your musical talent she did not inherit is your singing voice."

Liara breathed slowly in and out, her gaze resting unfocused on the marker stone. "I... I know I promised you I would move on one day and find someone else. I always meant to keep that promise though I could never see how. Our time together, our happiness, our... love... I could never find that with another, _never_. I have realised now how true that is. Our happiness and love was _ours_, and ours alone. I could never find that with someone else, but... I can share in a different happiness, in a different love.

Shepard, I... I have met someone. She is resourceful, caring, funny, intelligent... I truly think you would like her. Her name is Samantha, Samantha Williams." Liara smiled to herself, imaging the look on Shepard's face. "Yes, _that_ Williams family. It would seem the universe has a sense of humour after all."

Running the soft strands of grass through her fingers, Liara reached forward and brushed some errant moss from the stone.

"I will never forget you Del Shepard. You will be in my heart always, and our daughter's hearts. You did so much for the galaxy, for humanity, for... for me. I will keep my promise to you. Rest now Del, you have earned your peace."

Rising, Liara smoothed her tunic and turned from the marker as a single tear traced down her cheek. As her eyes followed a flock of wheeling sea birds, their vivid green and violet plumage flashing in the fading light, Liara spotted Sam a short distance down the headland.

The woman was seated on a rock, her back to the asari, watching the same flock of birds as they moved almost as one, mesmerising in their flowing undulations through the sky. As Liara approached Sam and her eyes traced the lines of the woman's shoulders and back she felt a heat flare across her skin that hadn't touched her in more years than she could remember. Barely containing her gasp she stepped forward quietly and gently wrapped her arms around the woman.

Leaning back into the embrace Sam laid her own arms across the asari's. "Hey, are you alright?"

Liara placed a kiss on the woman's temple, briefly tightening her embrace before she withdrew her arms and moved around the rock to sit next to Sam. Each with an arm around the waist of the other they drew close and watched the sun slowly sink into the sea.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not sure we can do this Li." Frowning as she scanned through the data again Sam dropped her head and sighed. "If this key was created by the Inusannon like you think they either possessed incredible control over their biotics or they used some kind of machine to activate the pedestals."

The computer analysis of the patterns on the pedestals had revealed a definite mathematical progression, one that almost certainly was a key or access code of some kind. The problem lay in the progression of the pattern – it wasn't linear but exponential. Each pedestal had to be activated in a precise order at an exact time, the time between each activation starting small and quite rapidly decreasing.

Moving to stand next to Sam, Liara lightly placed a hand in the small of the woman's back and gestured to Sam's console with her other hand. "Show me?"

Bringing up a basic overhead view of the pedestals on the holoprojector Sam imported the progression data and triggered the simulation before winding an arm around Liara's waist. "It'll step through slowly a few times so you can see the pattern then it will pick up to the true speed."

Both stood in silence watching as the simulation flashed the pedestals in a complex pattern, the final sequence of activations almost too fast to separate. Liara could feel Sam's despondency as the loop repeated itself for the fifth time. Jabbing out a finger Sam paused the simulation at the final step, the image freezing to show six of the ten pedestals activated almost simultaneously.

"Are you certain that biotics are required to activate the pedestals and not some other means?"

Glancing at Liara, Sam nodded. "I'm positive. Here, take a look at this." Sliding her arm from the asari's waist Sam traced her fingers down Liara's forearm before taking her hand and leading her to a pedestal.

"As soon as I was certain this was the first pedestal in the sequence I tried a little experiment." Raising her free hand Sam made an odd gesture with it, flinching slightly as the biotic field that suddenly encapsulated her hand flared a little larger than she'd intended.

An embarrassed grin curling her lips she ignored the amused look on Liara's face and clamped down on the field until only the faintest glow remained. Leaning over she swept her hand across the pedestal, the stone suddenly flaring to life as fine blue lines suffused its surface, tracing through both the visible pattern and the sub-design.

"Listen."

The instant the entirety of both patterns was glowing blue there was a faint but unmistakable _click_ from beneath the pedestal itself. After a few moments the lines started to fade, the biotic energy reversing its path through the designs until the glow faded entirely. When the final wisp of energy dissipated leaving behind nothing but cool stone there was another faint _click_.

Liara stared thoughtfully at the pedestal, unconsciously tightening her grip on Sam's hand until the woman winced. "Hey, ow. I'm going to need that later."

"Oh..." Blushing guiltily Liara raised Sam's hand to her lips and lightly kissed the knuckles before leaning in to place another kiss on the woman's cheek. Her eyes were thoughtful as she leaned back again, her gaze meeting Sam's. "I... have an idea. Would it be possible to create some form of training program so we may practice the pattern? Using the pedestals themselves would be quite dangerous as there may be a lock-out mechanism but if we could safely practice on something else first perhaps..."

Liara trailed off as Sam's eyes lit up. "Of course! A basic sensor array interfaced with my console... program in the progression... I can set it up near our domes... what?" Sam blinked at the smirk on Liara's face as the asari gave her a sly wink.

"Full sentences would be nice."

Laughing Sam quickly ducked in to kiss the tip of Liara's nose.

"Touché Doctor T'Soni, touché."

MWMWMWMWMW

Glaring at the red light on top of the marker post as though it had personally affronted her Sam turned on her heel and strode to the console, shutting the simulation program down. Standing stiffly, shoulders hunched, she jumped slightly as Liara touched her arm.

"It's impossible Li. We're both doing everything right and we get so close... the past week our runs have been almost identical but... " Gesturing helplessly Sam leaned on the table and closed her eyes, humming quietly as Liara gently stroked her back.

"There may still be a way Sam, if you are willing to try it."

Turning her head to look at the asari Sam cocked an eyebrow. "I'd be willing to gargle a full glass of pris para at this point in time if you thought it would be of any help."

Unable to help the laugh that burst from her Liara circled an arm around Sam's shoulders, hugging the woman briefly before her face became serious. Gently turning Sam she grasped her hands before searching her face carefully.

"If you are willing we could try a very shallow meld to assist in coordinating our timing. As you said in the past week we have consistently come very close. I believe a meld may allow us to achieve the precise timing required to successfully activate the key. If the Inusannon also activated the key manually it is possible they too used melding or a similar process to do so."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and Liara could sense the woman's uncertainty as her gaze flicked between the asari's face and their joined hands. "Just think about it for now Sam. I can take some time off in a few days and we can fully discuss it then. I will be happy to answer any questions you have." Liara smiled reassuringly when Sam nodded slowly and gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah ok, I'll think about it."

"Thank you Sam. Now, how does dinner sound? Speaking only for myself I am hungry enough to eat a varren."

The tension broken as Sam burst into laughter and drew Liara in for a quick hug. "Dinner sounds great. I don't know that I could eat a varren but I think I can stomach whatever the mess cook has come up with for tonight."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"Just relax Sam."

Liara could see the woman was nervous, and understandably so. Most people were given the entirely foreign nature of melding. Surprisingly Sam hadn't had that many questions, though Liara suspected she had done some research over the extranet. Liara knew from personal experience however that no amount of research could ever prepare you for something like melding.

Swallowing as she scrubbed her palms down her thighs Sam offered Liara a tight smile. "I'm trying."

"Here, sit a moment."

Settling on the bench next to Liara Sam felt her nerves both soothe and flare simultaneously. Drawing a shaky breath she looked across the dome at the gift she had given the asari. The glade was just entering its dawn phase, golden light slowly starting to creep across the frame. Noting where Sam's attention was Liara smiled.

"Thank you again for the gift. I can not express how much I love it. It is truly beautiful."

Blushing slightly Sam ducked her head. "I'm glad you like it. I really enjoyed putting it together for you." Scrubbing her hands down her thighs again Sam took a deep breath and twisted to face Liara. "Let's do this."

Reaching for Sam's hands Liara stood and gently pulled Sam to her feet. Physical touch wasn't necessary but feeling it might help calm Sam she kept a loose hold on the woman's hands. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded tersely, her grip on Liara's hands tightening as the asari's eyes changed from sky blue to black in a single blink.

"Embrace eternity."

Feeling as though the entirety of her being was captured in that black Sam started slightly as she felt something cautiously bump up against her consciousness. She knew it was Liara, she knew this was going to happen but her mind still instinctively recoiled from the touch.

Brushing her thumbs across the backs of Sam's hands Liara murmured softly "Sam, relax."

Staring even deeper into the black Sam felt the lines around herself blur, her sense of 'me' becoming hazy. Panicking at the loss of self she immediately threw up walls around her mind, her body tensing.

As her awareness returned more to her physical body again she realised Liara no longer had hold of both her hands. While one hand remained clasped with hers, their fingers now entwined, the other was raised and warm blue fingers were gently stroking her cheek. Pressing into the touch Sam felt herself relax slightly and raised her own free hand to cup Liara's cheek.

"Release your mind Sam, allow it to fly free. Focus on a peaceful place, let it become your entire world. We are one life, one creation, one universe. Have you found that place Sam?"

Liara's eyes were the most incredible shade of blue. That blue slowly bled into Sam's imagination until she was standing on the edge of a glacial lake, the water the exact shade of Liara's eyes. Soaring mountains seemed to embrace the valley, holding it safe and close. White clouds scudded across the sky while vibrant red and yellow flowers swayed softly in the crisp air.

"It's beautiful... "

Again the alien touch pushed gently against Sam's mind. Lost in the vision of the lake – of Liara's eyes – she didn't resist as Liara's mind slowly entered her own. Gasping as her awareness mingled with the asari's Sam realised she could feel two bodies, though the second only faintly. Brushing her thumb lightly across Liara's cheek Sam shivered as she felt a ghostly touch trace over her own face.

Sam felt Liara's consciousness begin to withdraw slowly and tried to hold on to it.

_Wait._

_Sam?_

Focusing solely on the vision of her lake Sam imagined Liara there with her, her skin suddenly erupting with goosebumps as she sensed the asari joining her at the waters edge.

_You were right, it is beautiful._

Letting out an explosive breath Sam blinked rapidly as the image faded away and she found herself standing in Liara's dome again, blue eyes staring at her. Taking a shaky step she sat heavily on the bench, Liara quickly sitting beside her.

"Sam? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. That was... " Raising her eyes to Liara's Sam smiled at the asari. "Amazing." Lifting a hand she swept away the tears clinging to Liara's cheeks before realising her own cheeks were damp also. "That was only a shallow meld?"

"Yes. That is as deep as we will need to go in order to coordinate our timings for the pedestals."

Gazing at Liara, her hand unconsciously stroking the asari's face, Sam marvelled at the implication of that statement. If that was only a shallow meld... Shaking her head slightly Sam leant forward and touched the tip of her nose to Liara's briefly. _One step at a time Williams._ "Ok, so how is this going to work exactly?"

MWMWMWMWMW

Green.

The lights were all green.

Sam quickly spun around to view every marker post.

All green.

Eyes widening she looked to Liara, the asari turning to face her at the same moment, her own eyes – blue once again – also wide with surprise.

"We did it."

Sam's shocked whisper was barely loud enough to be heard but Liara nodded anyway – she didn't need to have heard Sam to know what she said.

"We did it." Louder this time, almost as though Sam needed to reassure herself. Grinning broadly Sam closed the gap to Liara with a few quick strides, sweeping the asari up in a tight embrace and swinging her around. "Haha! We did it!"

"Sam!"

Settling Liara back on her feet Sam shivered slightly as Liara slid her own arms around the woman and returned the embrace. Voices dropped as blue eyes met brown, the weariness from weeks of practice melting away as their gazes locked.

"We did it."

"Yes, we did."

Everything else suddenly seemed to fade into the background. The marker posts, the simulation program, that infernal pattern with its once impossible timing. All that existed now for Liara was Sam and judging by the look on her face the same held true for Sam as well.

Arms flexed slightly, pressing their bodies closer together. A soft murmur, lips brushing against lips with the faintest of touches.

"We did it."

"Ah Doctor T'Soni!"

Starting at the intrusion Sam started to pull back, her movement stopped by Liara as the asari held her even tighter. Liara's voice was low but clear as she replied, her eyes never leaving Sam's face.

"You do recall I said I was having the day off and you were to have the day off also Norlan?"

His momentum stolen by the tone of Liara's voice Norlan's efficient stride forward faltered to a stop near the edge of the marker posts.

"Well yes Doctor T'Soni. Apologies for the interruption. Howev..."

"Is it something of vital importance that absolutely cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"Ah well, not my place to decide. You are project leader. Quick explanation, quick deci..."

"Norlan, _you_ decide. Is it vital or not?"

"Er... no?"

Flicking a quick dismissive glance towards the salarian who was now hastily backing up Liara returned her gaze to Sam.

"I have had enough interruptions at inconvenient moments to last me a lifetime."

Ignoring the startled look on the woman's face Liara pressed her lips firmly against Sam's, quickly drawing her into a deep kiss. Feeling Sam relax against her Liara gently nipped at the woman's lower lip drawing a surprised gasp from Sam before she rejoined the kiss with increased enthusiasm.

Eventually the need to breathe became too great, though the reluctance of the pair at breaking the kiss was almost palpable. Eyes still closed as their foreheads rested together they both panted lightly, each trembling as the breath of the other puffed softly against her lips.

"If I had have known that was the prize I would have nailed this days ago..."

Huffing indignantly Liara briefly pressed her lips against Sam's again before drawing back.

"We still have a long way to go. We must be able to get the sequence right every time before we can attempt to activate the pedestals."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a killjoy Doctor T'Soni?"

Pressing another quick peck to Sam's lips Liara smirked.

"Actually, yes."

Rolling her eyes at the asari Sam grinned. "Let's just enjoy the moment shall we?" Firming her grip around Liara, Sam drew her forward again eyes flaring with desire.

"To us."

MWMWMWMWMW

"I didn't think it would take so long to master after we did it the first time." Taking a sip of her drink Sam looked over the rim of her glass at Liara. The asari sat on the other side of the table toying with a small glass of pris para.

"It is a difficult sequence Sam and we could not risk trying it without being able to carry it out perfectly every time. Now we can."

It had been three weeks since their first successful simulation – and _that_ kiss – but Liara and Sam could finally perform the sequence flawlessly every time. The meld was almost second nature now and that, rather than the sequence itself, is probably what took the most getting used to. It had been invaluable in allowing them to perfectly coordinate their timing.

Draining her scotch Sam glanced at her chrono, eyebrows raising as she noticed the time. Just as she stood with the intention of saying her goodbyes for the night the dome groaned and a strange pressure settled the air. Moments later a low howling noise started, gradually increasing in volume as the dome shuddered violently. The wail of weather klaxon's broke into the night seconds later.

"Oh you have got to be _kidding_ me."

Liara quietly finished her own drink before rising and moving around the table to wrap her arms around Sam's waist, her chin resting on the woman's shoulder.

"Hmm, it seems you are going to be stuck here for a while."

Turning within the asari's arms Sam lightly rested her hands on Liara's biceps. "Seems like it. Any suggestions as to how we might pass the time?"

Liara looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have some reports that you could help me with... "

Laughing at the sudden scowl on Sam's face Liara quickly captured the woman's lips in a brief kiss, barely pulling back before Sam shifted her hands to Liara's back and drew her in again, their lips meeting forcefully.

Eyes burning with desire as they finally drew apart again Sam shivered as Liara traced a finger slowly down her breastbone.

"You... have never been with an asari before have you?"

Ducking Liara's gaze Sam blushed and mumbled a quiet reply. "No... just the melding we did for the simulation."

Pressing herself even closer to Sam, Liara leant forward, brushing her lips against Sam's cheek briefly before whispering in her ear "Here..."

Moving away slightly Liara slid her hands down Sam's arms, gently grasping Sam's hands and guiding them around her waist. Slipping both pairs of hands beneath the hem of her tunic the asari placed Sam's palms against her lower back, delighting at the shiver this drew from the woman. Withdrawing her own hands Liara rested them on Sam's shoulders and leant back slightly to meet the woman's eyes.

Swallowing nervously Sam closed the gap between them and gently touched the tip of her nose to Liara's, her lips pressing lightly against the asari's a moment later. Gradually the kiss deepened and seemed as though it would never end until Sam swept her thumbs softly down either side of Liara's spine. Gasping, Liara broke the kiss and nuzzled into Sam's shoulder as the woman's caresses lit trails of fire across her back.

Lifting her head slightly Liara murmured into Sam's ear. "Doctor Williams, you are either a liar or a very fast learner."

A low chuckle brushed past the asari's ear as Sam answered ."The second one."

Sliding her hands from Sam's shoulders Liara pressed them firmly against the woman's shoulder blades, forcing their bodies almost impossibly closer. Head swimming from the fire dancing across her skin Liara bit lightly at Sam's earlobe before trailing kisses and nips down the woman's neck. She was rewarded with a soft growl as Sam's hands stilled momentarily.

"Liara."

Taking advantage of the moment Liara stepped back from the woman, the disappointment in Sam's eyes mirrored in her own as warm hands were replaced with cool air against the asari's back. Reaching out towards Sam, Liara stepped backwards again, her calves bumping lightly against the edge of the bed. "Join with me Sam. Be one with me."

Hands clasped tightly Liara drew Sam forward into a hungry kiss, both left breathless when it finally broke. Opening eyes of ebony, Liara cupped Sam's face in her hands and started to lose herself in the woman's gaze. "Embrace eternity."

MWMWMWMWMW

Eyes snapping open Sam's muscles tensed like a coiled spring as her still-asleep brain hastily tried to to determine the 'what' and 'where' of the bone chilling sound that had woken her. The strange call sounded again – 'local wildlife' and 'outside'. Exhaling slowly Sam began to relax only to tense again as the blue arm draped across her stomach shifted and flexed around her.

"Sam?"

Turning her head Sam brushed her lips against Liara's forehead. "Sorry if I woke you." The call came again, further away this time, but just as chilling. "Whatever _that_ is made my skin crawl, even in my sleep."

"Hmmm." Sitting up slightly, Liara brushed an errant strand of hair away from Sam's face before softly kissing her. "How are you feeling?"

Sam took a deep breath before answering, her gaze shifting to the ceiling. "Better. Less... overwhelmed."

An unmistakable look of sorrow passed across Liara's face. "Sam, I... "

Quickly lifting her head Sam drew Liara into a gentle kiss, her lips pressing against Liara's and cutting the asari off before she could apologise. Pulling back slightly Sam gazed into Liara's eyes, almost losing herself in the blue.

"It's ok Li, really. It was just... confronting I guess. The melding we did for the pedestal key prepared me a little but this... I could sense so much emotion, so much love and loss, joy and pain. And I know what I felt was only the merest fraction of what you carry with you every day. " Raising her head again Sam briefly touched the tip of her nose to Liara's before rolling onto her side and gently pulling the asari down beside her. "I keep forgetting just how long you've been alive, and that what's a history lesson for me is a very vivid part of your life."

Smiling sadly, Liara traced her fingers along Sam's jaw. "Yes, but that part of my life over now."

Capturing the asari's hand Sam pressed Liara's fingers to her lips briefly. "It's still a part of you though Li, and it made you who you are today. I... really like who you are. I really like _you_. So I'm happy to accept everything you carry here," Sam gently pressed Liara's hand over the asari's heart, "and I'd like to help you carry it, if you'll let me."

Liara's eyes misted, the sincerity she could see in Sam's eyes blurring as tears obscured the asari's vision.

"Li... hey."

Rolling onto her back Sam pulled Liara close, drawing the asari slightly on top of her as she embraced her tightly. Neither of them knew how long they lay there like that, Sam gently stroking Liara's crest with feather light touches as Liara simply clung to her, hot tears spilling onto the woman's shoulder. Eventually Sam felt Liara relax against her, her breathing becoming deep and even.

Shifting slightly Sam placed a gently kiss to the asari's forehead, Liara murmuring sleepily into Sam's neck as she stirred then dozed off again. Listening to Liara breathe, feeling the warmth of her body as it pressed against her own, Sam smiled quietly into the darkness as she drifted off to sleep herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So... I'm a terrible author aren't I?**

**No updates since Easter and that was a while ago now. Easter seemed to upset my muse for some reason. I went away for the long weekend and all of a sudden it's "Muse uses Writers Block! It's very effective!" Add to that getting ready for some home renovations, getting the renovations done, cleaning up after the renovations...**

**And I've just started the next level of my trade certification as well so in addition to working full time I've effectively volunteered away one night a week and gained myself 8-10 hours of homework per week as well. Perhaps not my smartest move.**

**Rest assured I will be finishing this story. Eventually. Please bear with me. I've got a synopsis drafted out and a smattering of future scenes written, including the final scene. It shall be done. I'm aiming for sooner rather than later but work, homework and sleep have to come first. Being an adult sucks so much sometimes.**

**For now my muse seems to have relented somewhat in her absolute refusal to let me write so I'll try to get into a semi-regular posting schedule while her good mood lasts. If you're still me with – thank you. I really appreciate all the reviews and views this story has had, they mean a lot. I'm enjoying writing it and I can only assume you're enjoying reading it.**

**So thank you again.**

**(:**

**Now, on with the show!**

MWMWMWMWMW

"Dad, I'm sorry. I..."

A firm sweep of his hand and she fell silent, unconsciously standing that much straighter as she did. Damn it, why did he still have that effect on her? Somehow standing even straighter than she was he stared out the window, the silence between them stretching out until it was so taut she almost thought the air itself would snap.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed." Rounding on her, he regarded her a moment with unreadable eyes. She defiantly met his gaze, surprise crossing her face as he suddenly slumped, his face softening. "But I shouldn't be Sam." Gesturing almost helplessly at his uniform – impeccable as always – he sighed. "I don't think I've ever told you how proud of you am I. And I am, really. I've been so caught up in the future I had planned out for you that I couldn't even see the future you've been making for yourself."

He hesitated a moment, an odd looking crossing his face briefly before his usual stony eyes and clenched jaw slammed back into place. Closing the gap between them Sergeant Williams drew his surprised daughter in for a quick hug before stepping back a pace.

"So, archaeology."

Still slightly shell-shocked from her fathers unusual show of affection Sam could only nod dumbly but her father didn't miss the light that suddenly flared in her eyes.

"Never should have taken you to Mars and that damned Prothean site."

Eyes flaring with a different light Sam draw a deep breath only to have her planned vitriol to die on her lips as her father grinned and lightly punched her arm.

"Daaad..."

Chuckling softly – a deep, rich sound that Sam had never heard enough of when growing up but always, somehow, made her feel safe – Joe Williams clapped his daughter on the shoulder.

"Let's go grab a beer and you can tell me about this course you're doing."

"Degree Dad, it's a degree."

"Degree then. About time someone proved the Williams family can do more than just grunt and kill things anyway. I'm glad it's going to be you."

Rolling her eyes Sam grinned and felt a wave of relief wash through her. "A beer or three is exactly what I need right now."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Sam. May we talk?"

Pausing in the entry of the mess area Sam looked at Liara quizzically. The asari had been unusually quiet over breakfast – well, all morning truth be told. Waking before Sam she had slipped quietly out of bed and had been dressed and sipping on a coffee when Sam woke.

"Sure. There's a spot over there that's out of the way."

Following Sam's gesture off to one side of the mess tent Liara nodded, striding away and leaving the bemused human to trail after her, stomach roiling nervously. Rounding the corner to the informal storage area Sam settled herself on a crate as Liara paced restlessly, trying to gather her thoughts into some approaching coherent. Finally stilling herself she took a deep breath before turning to face Sam.

"Sam, I wish to apolo... "

"Li... "

"Please. I need to say this."

Reluctantly Sam acquiesced, sitting back on the crate again.

"Last night... it has been so long. I am unused to having to hold back during a joining. Shepard and I... there was nothing we did not share." Regret and sorrow painted clearly across her face Liara turned away, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. "I am sorry that you experienced much of what you did."

"I'm not."

Rising, Sam crossed the small cleared area. Placing one hand on Liara's shoulder she used the other to gently turn the asari's face towards her.

"Li, last night was incredible in so many different ways and I wouldn't change it for anything. Yeah, it was a little overwhelming experiencing your feelings and memories the way I did, but it was also very beautiful. I got to connect with you in a way I never even thought was possible. I don't want you to hold back _anything_. Besides, it goes both ways right? I'm sure there's memories of mine you saw that I'd rather you didn't."

Smiling and colouring slightly Liara ducked her gaze from Sam's. "Oh man. What did you see?" Searching out Liara's eyes again Sam shifted her hands, lightly resting them on the asari's hips. "Nothing too embarrassing I hope."

"I do not think so, but humans and asari differ in what we consider to be embarrassing."

"Out with it Li."

"You were at a bar with your father. I believe you had just discussed your university plans with him and were enjoying some celebratory drinks. It was your turn to buy a round and while you were at the bar ordering someone caught your eye."

Groaning, Sam blushed and dropped her head briefly. "It had to be that memory didn't it?"

"You find what occurred to be embarrassing? It is a perfectly natural part of reaching your maturity."

"What, meeting someone in a bar while you're there with your Dad and completely forgetting about him? Embarrassing doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Was she worth it?"

Blushing even more furiously Sam desperately tried to change the topic. "Looks like both of us need to do a little work on holding things back. I'm not adverse to a bit more practice... "

Laughing softly Liara brushed the backs of her fingers down Sam's heated cheek and leant forward. "Is that so?"

"Ah Doctor Williams, there you are."

Leaping apart like a pair of teenagers caught behind the science block Sam and Liara both swung around to the source of the interruption to find Doctor Parker leaning against the mess dome, beaming at them both.

"Looks like Norlan's been giving lessons... "

"Sam!"

Chuckling, Doctor Parker held his hands up by way of apology. "I'm sorry for interrupting Doctors but I wanted to catch Doctor Williams before she vanishes off to her dig site. Do you have a moment?"

A quick glance and nod between Sam and Liara was all it took to communicate that they would catch up later. Turning her attention to Doctor Parker as Liara departed Sam couldn't help but notice the slight pinch to his brow.

"What's wrong?"

"I'd prefer we discuss this in the clinic Doctor Williams. It will also help take your mind off the blood draw I'm going to do."

"I love how you never phrase that as a question."

MWMWMWMWMW

"My dig site?"

"Yes Doctor Williams. After Doctor T'Soni was kind enough to provide me with some samples I was able to prove her theory. The elevated levels of Element Zero in your blood are from the dust at your site."

Sam thought back to all the days she had returned from her site coated in enough dust to pot a plant in. _Well at least this time I know the cause, for all the good it will do me._

"Why hasn't anyone else been affected though?"

"I wondered that also until Doctor T'Soni checked the survey maps for this planet. The only deposit of Element Zero on the entire world... "

"Is my dig site. Lucky me."

"The levels aren't commercially significant so it was never mined, however they are more than high enough to... interesting."

Sam's stomach instinctively knotted. Years of experience had taught her that a doctor muttering 'interesting' in that tone of voice was a usually shorthand way of warning her she was in for a battery of tests and that most of them wouldn't be pleasant.

"Do I want to know?"

"Just allow me to check one more thing first Doctor Williams." Approaching the fidgeting woman Doctor Parker loading a scanning program into his omni-tool before passing the device over her several times.

"Hrm."

"Doc... "

"I don't know whether to consider this good news or bad news Doctor Williams. The Element Zero levels in your blood have dropped quite dramatically, though they are still far above what is conventionally considered to be expected for a human biotic. The reason for this however appears to be that the element has coalesced into the existing nodules you already had and has also added quite a number of new ones. Are you still having trouble with discharges? Doctor Williams?"

"What? Sorry, I just... um, come to think of it, no. I haven't sparked in a couple of weeks at least. I didn't even realise until you just mentioned it. Working with Liara on the pedestals pretty much had my full attention. Maybe because I was almost constantly using my biotics I wasn't building up a charge. Or something."

"I'm no expert on biotics Doctor Williams. Like most doctors who aren't going to specialise in the field I only took the basic mandatory courses in medical school. Unusual Element Zero levels aside you are a very healthy individual. I'd like to take a 'wait and see' approach for now. If anything changes, and I mean _anything_, you are to let me know immediately. I'm not above checking with Doctor T'Soni if I think you're hiding something."

"I don't have a chance against the pair of you do I?"

Taking Doctor Parker's smirk as an answer Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm good to go?"

"Yes Doctor Williams. And remember – anything."

"I promise Doc. I've seen Li angry, not something I care to repeat."

Doctor Parker's laughter still ringing in her ears Sam latched the medical clinic door behind her and ran her fingers through her hair. Liara would likely be busy until lunchtime and Sam didn't want to bother her. Striking out in the direction of her dome Sam decided to finish rendering the 3D holo-model of the ruin she'd been working on. Her initial ground radar scans had been further augmented by additional scans from within the first floor of the ruin itself.

Running her fingers through her hair again as she walked Sam didn't hear the slight snap and crackle as wisps of blue-black energy darted between her fingers and hair, her hands glowing briefly as she passed beneath the shade of a tree.

"Threatening me with Li. I swear that man missed his calling as my mother."

MWMWMWMWMW

Setting her plate aside Sam looked at Liara and blinked.

"A whole year? You're kidding me?"

"The investors and the Universities Joint Board were very excited by the preliminary results from your dig site, and also from several biological finds. As we only have about one month of funding left I need to meet with the board as soon as possible to secure this grant and... I would like you to come with me."

Sam's grin dropped slightly as she regarded Liara across the desk. "For company or...?"

"I would like you to address the board Sam. The ruin is your discovery and it is what has garnered the most excitement from the investors. I would not ask were it not so important. Grants like this are very hard to come by and being able to keep this entire project running for another year could lead to so many more discoveries. Several of the geologists and biologists have made a number of small finds that look very promising, given sufficient time to investigate them further."

Reading Sam's reluctance for exactly what it was Liara sighed apologetically. "I know Sam. I always hated begging for funding on my solo projects and now doing so is largely the sole purpose of my job."

Scrubbing a hand over her face Sam shrugged. "It's ok Li. I want to unlock this ruin as much as you do and it's going to take time. If it takes me standing up and talking to a bunch of suits to give us that time then fine. But you owe me one."

Smiling softly Liara reached a hand across her desk, laughing at the bemused look on Sam's face when the human finally realised what Liara meant. Shaking the asari's hand firmly Sam grinned.

"So it's a deal?"

"It is a deal Sam."

MWMWMWMWMW

Sam wandered around Liara's apartment as the asari poured the two of them a drink. The meeting with the board had seemingly gone well and Liara felt optimistic as to their chances of gaining the grant, so much so she had suggested a pre-emptive celebratory drink. Never one to turn down a free drink, particularly on a day when her nerves had been tested to their limit, Sam had happily agreed.

Decidedly more at ease now the song and dance routine was over, Sam took her time browsing around the asari's seldom lived in abode. Her home was very simply decorated with a selection of Prothean artefacts and asari artwork. Pausing at a small shelf Sam looked over the collection of items there – two photographs and a timber box with some sort of bone or shell inlaid in the top – that seemed to be the only truly personal touches she had seen in the apartment so far.

"My daughters, Irie and Melara."

Half turning, Sam glanced at Liara as she placed their drinks on the table and seated herself on the lounge. Returning her attention to the photographs, Sam studied the images. The frame on the left depicted a young asari holding a trophy of some sort. Her skin was a similar shade to Liara's, maybe a touch darker. Her eyes were quite different though, more of a stormy violet.

The other image seemed in stark contrast to the first. Again it depicted a young asari, however this one was standing proudly to attention wearing an Alliance military uniform. Her skin was much more purple than Liara's but it was her eyes that truly stood out. Sam thought they were black at first until she peered closer and realised they were actually a very deep brown.

"They're both very beautiful. You must be proud of them."

Liara sipped at her drink and nodded. "Yes, I am. And Shepard was too."

The last object, the box, was centred between the two photographs. As she raised her hand to touch it Sam caught Liara shifting almost nervously on the lounge. Tracing her fingers lightly over the inlay Sam marvelled at the design.

"It is a stylisation of a thresher maw's scale pattern. Do you remember I told you about knocking a maw's tooth out with a biotic slam once?" At Sam's nod Liara continued. "Your great grandmother picked the tooth up and gave it to Shepard, then Shepard gave it to me. A trophy to show how much of a 'badass' I had been."

Smiling at Sam's laugh Liara reached for her drink again, a slight tremor in her hand.

"Shepard had that box made for my one hundred and fiftieth birthday. The inlay is made from that maw's tooth."

Turning towards the box again Sam watched the asari out of the corner of her eye, noting the tremble of Liara's hand as she sipped her drink. Smoothly opening the box, Sam revealed a pair of dog tags sitting on their neatly coiled chain, Liara shifting as though intending to stand before she suddenly seemed to shrink into herself.

Shepard  
>Delilah S<p>

Sam looked at the tags a long moment before speaking, her back to the asari. "Why don't you wear these any more?"

Liara looked up, eyes wide. "I... I thought... how did you know?"

Reaching into the box Sam snagged the chain and gently lifted the tags from their resting place before walking over to the lounge and sitting next to Liara.

"I saw the chain around your neck a few times. Military brat remember? I know what dog tag chain looks like. Why did you take them off?"

Her gaze locked to the tags in Sam's hand Liara could feel her eyes heating. After a few moments Sam gently rested a hand on Liara's knee.

"I... I cannot hold on to her forever. It would not be fair to you... to me. To always be reminded... " Trailing off Liara reached out for the tags, hesitating a moment before brushing her fingertips against the cool metal.

"I'd like you to wear them Li."

As she raised her face to look at the woman beside her a single tear traced down Liara's cheek. "Why?"

"Because they mean so much to you. I saw how you would touch the tags through your shirt, I can see the look on your face now. Wearing these, having Shepard still close to you somehow, is important to you and it makes you happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

Kneeling in front of Liara, Sam lifted the chain and placed it around the asari's neck, smiling softly as Liara unconsciously raised her hand to touch the tags as they fell into place.

"Thank you Sam." Reaching forward she gripped Sam's hands in her own and drew the woman back up to her side. Leaning into each other over their clasped hands they both closed their eyes as their foreheads rested together, the silence broken only by the soft metallic chime of the shifting tags.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, it looks like I've been dumped in the deep end. Thanks Melara.**

**To those who have been following me for a while now, my deepest apologies. I won't offer a list of excuses to explain why it's been so long between updates. In short, I'm sorry. Thank you for your patience. I truly appreciate that you've chosen to follow this story and the fact you have done so means more than I can say.**

**Now that a certain someone has put the pressure on me to finish this so she can write the next instalment of Dark Energy I suppose I'd best be getting a move on. As I've said before, I do have a synopsis planned. It's somewhat fluid, as I've had to collaborate with Melara to ensure our stories fit.**

**Having the opportunity to work with someone who can only be described as an incredibly talented author is an absolute honour. Thank you Melara, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Again, I am so sorry for the abysmal delay since my last chapter. I will be working very hard to keep the momentum going now that my Muse is talking to me again, and the sooner I get this done the sooner DE5 can start. Win win as I see it.**

**Thank you for following this story, I hope you like where it goes.**

MWMWMWMWMW

The mess erupted into a cacophony of cheers and whistles, both Sam and Liara wincing slightly as the wall of sound enveloped them. Waiting patiently Liara gave those gathered a few minutes to settle again before raising her hands slightly in a gesture for silence.

"I will have Norlan schedule meetings with each research group in the next week or two to sort out particulars but for now, congratulations everyone. I am looking forward to see the discoveries this project will deliver with a full year of funding."

Stepping down off the chair she had stood on to make the announcement Liara briefly squeezed Sam's hand before disappearing into the excited throng. Sam mingling with the crowd herself for a few minutes before escaping the dome, the cool air and comparative silence a relief after being in the packed mess.

"Bit overwhelming in there, isn't it?" Jumping slightly at the unexpected intrusion Sam turned to find Doctor Parker leaning against the entrance to the medical clinic.

"Yeah a little. It's great to see everyone so excited though. Are you staying on Doc?"

"I hope to. Of course I have a separate arrangement with Doctor T'Soni than the research groups do but I would like to continue my tenure here. It's becoming an increasingly interesting place to be."

"You just want to poke me with more needles."

Laughing, Doctor Parker stepped forward and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "You're safe for now Doctor Williams, I promise."

"For now, he says... fine. Truce. And hey, if you're going to hold poking me with needles over my head for a whole year just call me Sam. Doctor Williams is too formal and it makes me feel like I've done something wrong."

Laughing again Doctor Parker nodded. "Sam it is. And remember, anything." Winking at the exasperated look on Sam's face he retreated back into the clinic, the firm click of the door closing coinciding with a sigh from Sam.

Scuffing her boots in the dirt she turned for her dome again. She'd left her rendering program running while the meeting took place and the final high resolution pass should be done by now. The thought of fully exploring the ruin, if only by a 3D holo-model for now, pushed everything else aside as she hurried home. 

MWMWMWMWMW

"Here, see?" The holo-model pulsed slightly as Sam pointed through the floating render to a section of the rear wall on the first floor. "And here, and here. Every level is the same."

Reaching out with one hand Liara gestured for the model to turn while her other hand increased the zoom. "Yes, I see it Sam. The pedestals seem to be linked with a secondary mechanism. And look at the floor in this section of each level."

Peering closely at the model Sam's eyes first narrow speculatively, then widened. "Stairs!"

Zooming the model again Sam jabbed a finger triumphantly. "The pedestals are linked to hidden stairs." Grinning at Liara she gave the asari a quick peck on the cheek. "In the mood for some biotic lock-picking?"

"Once we go over the sequence a few times to practice, certainly." Smiling at the obvious deflation in Sam's mood Liara looped an arm around the woman's waist. "We have a whole year Sam. I would like to savour it, in every way."

Ducking her head briefly Sam nodded and gestured for the holo-projector to power down. "A whole year. I like the sound of that."

Standing, Liara held a hand out to Sam, pulling the woman close as she stepped away from the table. "There is no one I would rather spend a year with, explore this ruin with. This is an amazing discovery Sam." Pausing a moment Liara's hand squeezed Sam's tightly. "You are an amazing discovery."

"Oh? Planning on chronicling your discovery of me Doctor T'Soni?"

Blushing a deep purple the asari lightly slapped the grinning woman on the arm.

"I like that colour on you Li, brings out your eyes."

Fixing Sam with a dark glare Liara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh just shut up and kiss me."

"Doctor T'S..."

The world ceased to exist as Liara's eyes flared black a mere moment before her lips pressed against Sam's, and two became one.

MWMWMWMWMW

"You ready for this?"

The morning sunlight spread a soft glow throughout the first level of the ruin, augmented by several work lights. The past few days had been dedicated to practising the sequence until both of them could perform it flawlessly.

Smoothing her tunic Liara took up her position and nodded. "I am ready Sam."

Closing her eyes briefly Sam inhaled slowly then exhaled. "Ok, let's get started."

Both twisting slightly to look at the other they donned their re-breathers for safety. All the scans appeared clean, no signs of any traps or the like. The air quality in the next level down was unknown however and Liara had insisted on the masks, even to the point of practising with them on.

Liara's eyes flooded with black and Sam felt the gentle nudge of her consciousness pushing against her mind. Relaxing, she welcomed the light touch of the asari as they both flared into biotic brilliance and their practice drills took over.

"On my mark. Three, two, one, mark."

Anyone standing outside the ruin could have been forgiven for thinking a full-blown biotic fight was occurring inside, as bright blue light burst from the gap in the stones guarding the entrance. As the glow faded and the sunlight cautiously crept back into the gap a low rumbling became apparent. More felt than heard it was still enough to send a nearby flock of birds into sudden flight.

Lowering her hands Sam stood panting slightly, feeling the usual pang of disappointment as Liara slowly withdrew from her mind. The whole room was vibrating slightly, super fine dust filtering down from the ceiling. Each pedestal was still alive with biotics, both pattens standing in sharp relief against the stone as the dark energy crackled and twisted through the intricately carved designs.

Taking a few steps back, Sam and Liara moved to the centre of the room. A series of clicks sounded, followed by a faint grinding sound. Staring intently at the back wall Sam finally noticed a section of the floor beginning to almost imperceptibly move.

The grinding became briefly louder, than smoothed to a regular humming as the floor section dropped away faster. Barely restraining themselves the pair watched and waited for several nervous minutes until the humming stopped, its cessation heralded by a dull thud.

Both activating their omni-tools almost simultaneously they quickly went through a pre-planned check.

"Floor... stable."

"Walls and ceiling... stable."

"Air quality... holding."

Cautiously approaching the newly formed stairway, Liara continued to monitor the air quality while Sam confirmed the integrity of the floor and the stairs themselves. Shining a light down the stairway revealed little more than what was present on the current level of the ruin – stone walls and floor, a pedestal and carved patterns that appeared similar to those already catalogued.

Shutting her omni-tool down Liara nodded and removed her re-breather, Sam following suit a moment later.

"It is a little stale, understandably, but quite safe for the moment. We will know more once the drone has completed its reconnaissance."

Eyes lighting with excitement Sam hurried to the work table and powered up the drone. Syncing it with her omni-tool the small device lifted off the tabled and wobbled its way over to the stairwell. Catching Liara's amused smirk Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. It's unbalanced with all the extra gear but it will do for now. I'll get the weight properly distributed before the next level. It's flying isn't it?"

Liara barely suppressed a laugh as the over-loaded drone bounced off either side of the stairwell before successfully descending into the darkness. Glaring at her in mock consternation Sam held her omni-tool out towards the asari.

"You want to drive?"

"I am sorry Sam, I know the drone was last minute and there was little time to put it together. It shall serve our purposes, even if it does currently handle like a drunk volus."

Quickly locking the drone in a holding pattern Sam burst into laughter. "Know a lot of drunken volus do you?"

"I have heard of a heavily drugged one. A biotic god, he called himself." Liara waved her hand dismissively. "It was a long time ago, and unimportant now. What can you see?"

Moving to stand next to the human Liara peered at the small HUD projected by Sam's omni-tool. The drone was making a slow sweep through the room, feeding all manner of data back to Sam's console.

The room appeared identical to the one they were currently standing in. The same number of pedestals, arrayed around the walls in exactly the same way. Even the designs on the walls appeared identical. Scrolling quickly through the telemetry Sam grinned.

"The air is safe to breathe and the room is structurally sound. Fancy checking it out Doctor T'Soni?"

Setting the drone to a pre-programmed sequence Sam shut her omni-tool off and wrapped her arms around Liara's waist. Smiling, the asari reached up and brushed a smudge of dirt off Sam's cheek.

"Ready when you are."

MWMWMWMWMW

Carefully lowering the equipment to the floor Sam swept her forearm across her face, grimacing at the smear of muddy dust now decorating her skin. Glancing around the room she saw her now much improved drone steadily tracking its way down the far wall, scanning the stone and uploading the results to her console nearby.

All the levels in the ruin had been identical, with the only difference they had found so far being the pedestals. Each had a slightly different activation sequence and each had been progressively harder to master.

Then they reached this level.

The first few levels had definitely been Prothean in construction, though following a much older design. Despite their highly advanced technology even the Protheans hadn't been able to do justice to the lower levels they had copied. The designs on the walls and pedestals, while incredibly accurate, were just missing... something. Neither Sam or Liara could quite put their finger on it – each Prothean level was a perfect copy of the ancient design, but still somehow different.

Until this level.

The walls were completely smooth. As was the floor, and most of the ceiling. Only the key activated stairway marred what would have been an absolutely flawless cube, cut in solid stone. Liara had speculated the older levels were added at a far later date than this room, and prior to the intrusion by whomever it was that had constructed the stairway this room had no discernible entry or exit. Thus far all their tests and scans supported that theory.

Skirting the centre of the room Sam checked the data on the console and shook her head slightly in sheer amazement. "Flawless doesn't even begin to describe this." The construction of the room was perfect. Each surface was completely flat, not even a micron out.

The only thing out of place, if you could even call it that, was precisely in the centre of the floor. Precisely. A smooth stone pedestal, so fine and intricately carved the laws of physics were still debating whether it should even be able to stand under its own weight.

A simple, cylindrical column in shape, it flared slightly at the top and bottom. It was also hollow. The intricate carvings adorning the throat of the column had almost removed more stone than they left yet there the pedestal stood.

The pedestal, and even the room itself, paled in comparison to the final object present though, one that had thus far bluntly refused all efforts to identify it. It was a cube. Small, white and, to the naked eye, as perfect as the room. It hung in space above the pedestal, in what would be the absolute centre of the room, rotating slowly.

For almost a month now it had hung there defiantly. Scans to try and identify its composition returned no results. Energy readings showed nothing at all, not even the faintest trace of atomic activity. Even the stone walls were returning low energy levels. Basic laser scans showed it to be hovering in the exact centre of the room but anything more detailed simply returned no results. No density. No estimation of weigh. No velocity, even though it was clearly moving.

Liara had immediately set an exclusion zone around the pedestal, one that Sam readily complied with despite her burning curiosity. Staring at the cube intently Sam stretched, and started slightly as a pair of blue arms wrapped around her waist.

"Geeze Li, I need to get you a bell."

Laughing softly the asari rested her chin on Sam's shoulder and regarded the cube.

"Infuriating, is it not?"

Turning in Liara's arms Sam looped her arms around Liara's shoulders. "That it is. I've never come across anything so stubborn in my life." Sam's eyes narrowed as Liara smirked slightly. "Don't even say it."

"I would not dream of it Sam." Releasing her hold Liara stepped back and moved to the console, the data scrolling up the screen painting a dancing pattern of light on her face. "Nothing of note at all. Just.. nothing."

Sam stared at the cube a few moments longer before turning, her eyes speculative. "Li... I'd like to try something."

"You are thinking about using biotics?" The look on Sam's face was all the answer Liara needed. "The thought has crossed my mind also Sam. It stands to reason biotics may have some effect in this room, given they were essential to gaining access in the first place. However", Liara paused to sweep a hand around the room, "there are no pedestals here. No designs. Nothing save perfectly flat stone, the carved pedestal and our mystery cube."

"I know it could be dangerous Li. We don't even know what that thing is. But what else can we do? We've run every scan possible, every test possible. If we're careful, start small... maybe something will happen, maybe it won't. But I can't just stare at that thing for another month without trying something."

Bowing her head slightly Liara thought a moment before nodding. "Alright." Raising her head she looked Sam in the eye. "But we do this with the utmost caution."

"Deal."

Moving back to stand with Sam at the edge of the exclusion zone Liara grasped the woman's hand, entwining their fingers. "Tomorrow morning then. We are both exhausted and it is getting late."

Squeezing Liara's hand gently Sam gazed at the perfect white cube. "Tomorrow."

MWMWMWMWMW

"Anything yet?"

"No, nothing."

Clamping down on her biotics Liara sighed, and rolled her shoulders. They had spent all morning slowly and carefully applying a weak biotic field to almost every part of the room. Nothing at all had registered on their equipment. No energy anomalies, no hidden designs, not a single change in the mysterious cube. It floated as serenely as ever, ignoring everything happening around it.

"The only thing left is the pedestal and the cube."

"Sam..."

"I know Li. Well?"

Blue eyes met brown as Liara and Sam looked at each other, the cube hovering between them.

"Let me try Sam." Liara held up a hand to silence the protest before Sam could even voice it. "While your mastery of your biotics is nothing short of incredible, you are still not always able to control the size of the field you summon. I can. Please Sam, if we are to continue this experiment I must be the one to test the pedestal and cube."

Acquiescing reluctantly Sam knew Liara was right. Despite her best efforts she sometimes did flare more than she intended when creating a biotic field. It was for that exact reason Liara had been the one using biotics at the points in the room closest to the cube and Sam had checked the corners.

"Ok, but wait a sec." After ensuring all the sensors were logging correctly Sam quickly skirted around the wall and stood near Liara at the foot of the stairs. "In case anything goes wrong I want a quick get-away for us both."

Nodding slightly, Liara smoothed her tunic down and took a deep breath. She carefully summoned a weak biotic field around her right hand and raised it towards the cube. No alarms sounded from the console. Inching forward slowly she kept her eyes fixed on the cube, all the while her ears straining for any alarms. Nothing. After getting as close as she dared with no observable change to the cube or pedestal she stepped back, dropping her hand to her side.

Turning, she began following Sam to the console when the work lights abruptly went out. The faint wail of the weather klaxon slowly filtered down the stairs a moment later.

"Oh great."

Without a thought Sam raised her hand, intending to summon a small biotic field to provide some light. The dark energy crackled to life, a far larger field than Sam had meant for snapping and sparking into existence. Suddenly the cube flared into brilliance, a white light bursting from its walls.

"Sam!"

Focusing every bit of concentration she could muster Sam desperately tried to extinguish the field around her hand. Tendrils of blue-black energy started to reach eagerly for the cube, while it in turn reached out longing tendrils of white, laced with purple.

"Li, I can't stop it!"

Every muscle straining, Sam still couldn't stop her energy-wreathed hand from reaching towards the cube. Spinning faster and faster the cube started to hum then began to waver from its point above the pedestal.

Both Sam and Liara could only watch in horror as the pedestal suddenly disintegrated and the cube flew towards Sam. The moment it hit her palm her fingers tightened reflexively around it, the energies mingling momentarily before the biotics snuffed out.

A moments respite was all they got, their eyes meeting briefly before Liara's widened in alarm. A lazy tendril of white energy, with a faint purple tinge, appeared from between Sam's clenched fingers. Then another. And another.

The energy snaked up Sam's arm, writhing and twisting as through it possessed a life of its own. Dropping the strange artefact Sam cried out in alarm as the energy quickly sheathed her entire body.

"Sam!" Liara looked on in horror as the flickering energy field danced over the woman's skin before slowly seeming to sink into her.

Suddenly gasping in pain, Sam clapped both hands to the back of her head, madly scrabbling just above her hairline to pull out her biotic amp. The small device had suddenly grown hot, so hot it almost felt as though it were boiling. With a pained grunt, Sam wrenched the amp free of its socket and cast it to the floor. Sparking and smoking, it had all but melted. One hand still pressed tightly to the back of her head Sam locked an agonised gaze on Liara, reaching out for her, before her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she pitched forward into the asari's arms.


End file.
